For Freedom, for Family
by TheDarkCanTell
Summary: Humanity's at another fix and once again Eren's the guy for the job. Trouble is, this top secret mission has him suddenly getting chummy with undesirables like that traitor Annie and THAT's something Mikasa can't stand for! Luckily she's got other stuff going on to take her mind off things, like special training sessions with Levi. That's if only Eren would stop butting in...
1. Victory and Defeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters within it, yada yada yada. Oh, and this may also be spoiler for those who haven't read up to chapter 49 so, you might wanna look up for that.**

**So here's the deal. I'm a self proclaimed author (nothing new on this site, really) and like all of you guys out there I figured that the only way I could really find out how good I am is by taking one of my little 'babies' and throwing it out to the 'wolves' :)**

**At this point I'd like to say go easy on me but that'll defeat the point of the whole exercise so please, by all means, keep the reviews/criticisms/compliments coming. However remember; it's my first 'story' of some sorts so... anyway, hope you guys love it and if you do, FOLLOW!**

**A shingeki No Kyojin story**

**Dedicated to**

**Eren X Mikasa**

**For Freedom, for Family**

**Chapter 1: Victory and Defeat**

**CRAAAAASH!**

They had done it! Armin could hardly believe his eyes, could hardly dare to believe what they were telling him, and yet there was no mistake to it. They had really done it! They had finally brought down the Armored and Colossal titans. Even as he watched, a hot cloud of steam spewed out of the Armored Titan from the neck where Eren's Rogue Titan had just ripped its head off, exposing Reiner's unconscious body within. Almost simultaneously the Colossal Titan's hulking form was finally beginning to crumble under the relentless surgical slicing of Mikasa's twin blades, the last of which had fatally gashed open its nape, severing a sizable chunk of titan flesh and what looked like Bertholdt's arm. Even the din created by the encroaching horde of Titans couldn't drown out the ensuing victorious whoops from the surviving members of the scouting legion and the military police force, particularly the rookies of the 104th squad.

"HELL YEAH!"

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"WAY TO GO, MIKASA! TAKE THAT, YOU TWO FACED BASTARDS!"

The last comment came from Jean as he leapt off the Colossal Titan's back and swooped in an arc to land on the back of one of their fleeing horses.

"YEAH, EREN'S THE MAN!" Connie chimed in. "I MEAN, THE TITAN!"

At this everyone laughed and Armin couldn't suppress a hearty chuckle of his own. It was incredible how safe and lighthearted they all suddenly felt with the defeat of these two titans who had been the bane of humanity, even though they were still surrounded by dozens of others. A fact of which Erwin, stoic as usual, didn't fail to remind them.

"Save the rejoicing for within the walls! Eren, grab Bertholdt and Reiner before they regain consciousness and run back as fast as you can! In the meantime the rest of you should ward off the titans till he gets a head start and then let's all go home!"

"YESSIR!" The soldiers roared fiercely and sprang to their respective tasks.

The Rogue Titan disentangled itself from the Armored Titan's immobile frame and made for the Colossal Titan. After brutally swiping off the 7 meter types that had beset the crashing carcass, it reached up for the massive head, but instead of sending its hand into the neck where Bertholdt was sure to be it instead grabbed at something dangling off the shoulder. Mikasa, Armin realized with relief. Only when the Rogue titan had securely placed her in its shaggy hair did it reach into the gaping gash at the back of the Colossal Titan's neck and pull Bertholdt out. It then returned to the Armored Titan and ripped Reiner out as well before turning round to sprint back in the direction of city gate.

"Alright, we've got them!" Erwin yelled, the elation in his voice belying the obvious pain from his severed arm. "Now let's head home, boys! Today is a day of great victory for humanity, and we must all live to tell the tale! In other words, none of you is permitted to die today!

The elites of the Scouting Legion sat round the table in the candle lit conference room of the council, their eyes trained expectantly at Erwin. The commander's shadow-cast face had reverted to its usual calm and guarded expression, effectively denying them any hint at what he was thinking. The bleeding stump that was all that was left of his arm was now wrapped in bandages and tucked away from sight under his green cape. The other hand rested on the table where the fingers drummed pensively. A crack suddenly broke the tense silence, followed by a flare of light which briefly illuminated the conference room as Corporal Levi lit a match and lifted it to the butt of his cigarette. In moments the telltale heady perfume of the corporal's particular brand of cigarette, TitanicTobacco. His face was soon hidden behind a haze of smoke but when he spoke his voice carried the same disinterested and slightly morose tone that characterized him.

"They too, huh?"

Erwin didn't reply but his gaze steadily met Levi's through the haze and the two men seemed to understand each other. Hanji Zoe on the other hand was completely lost.

"Hey, what's happened?" She asked, looking quickly from one to the other. "Who's they?"

"The Colossal and Armored Titans, Bertholdt and Reiner, have crystallized themselves like Annie before them," Armin said quietly.

"That's correct," the commander said, his piercing blue eyes turning to the latest addition into the elite squad. A natural born tactician, Erwin was a man who had learned to second guess and third guess every decision he made, and yet this was one choice he could find no flaw with. The youth's extraordinary intellect and deductive capacities never failed to astound him. As if to illustrate this fact Arwin presently blushed under this prolonged scrutiny, proof that he had once again accurately deduced what was on the commander's mind despite his poker face.

"They must have done so the moment Eren's Rogue Titan let go of them within the walls," Erwin continued. "It was too fast for anyone to do anything, and now they are both sealed away in crystals too solid to be broken by any means we dispose of as of yet. But that's not the real problem. The real problem comes at the level of human resources. It is too risky to keep the three prisoners locked up in the same area for too long in case they all decide to emerge from their cocoons and transform simultaneously, and so we'll have to keep them separated. As we speak arrangements are being made for the latest captures to be brought here where they shall be guarded 24/7 by our men and some choice members of the Military Police and Garrison. However this can only be a temporary measure; the truth is that we simply do not have the manpower to indefinitely watch over the three captives separately until they come up for air. We don't even know if they need to come up for any."

"All the evidence we've received so far suggests the contrary," Hanji said immediately. "Since Eren shares his titan's ability to regenerate lost limbs and wounds we must assume that the same goes for all other titan attributes, including their ability to go without air or nourishment for indefinite amounts of time. Their only weakness comes from sunlight deprivation and even that only seems to cause them to lapse into a catatonic state from which they will ultimately rise once they are re-exposed."

"In other words something must be done quickly," Erwin completed.

"When you said the crystals are too solid to be broken by any means we have at our disposal, I'm assuming you're referring to those of us in this room and other 'normal' humans in general, right?" Levi said in his bored voice. "But _you_ obviously have a Plan B in mind. A very large Plan B, I imagine."

Once again Erwin looked at him and an unspoken message seemed to pass between them. The image of the Rogue Titan stumbling across a war-torn street with a gigantic boulder suddenly flashed in Armin's mind.

"It may be too early for him though," Hanji commented, catching on this time. "I doubt he'll be able to crystallize, let alone shatter-"

"This isn't about what he _can_ do but what he _must_ do," Levi cut in, his tone suddenly sharp with impatience. "For better or worse the brat has given humanity the firepower of a titan and evened out the score in this war. In the short time since we found this out countless sacrifices have already been made to make sure it stays that way, least of which isn't the loss of Erwin's arm. If he doesn't do this then he's of no use to us, and all those sacrifices will once again have been for nothing. He must do it."

Hanji Zoe opened her mouth like she was going to say something but then shut it again with no words coming out. As cold as it sounded she recognized the truth to what Levi was saying. And besides, the corporal's recent incapacitation had made him grouchier than ever but she didn't believe for one second that he didn't give a damn about Eren. If anything, the boy probably reminded him so much of himself when he was younger.

"Whatever it is, we should focus our efforts on one of the prisoners first- Annie," Armin said and proceeded to recount to them how Bertholdt had reacted when he had heard that Annie was being tortured.

"So you're saying that if we do the same thing it'll probably bring him out, right?" Levi asked. "You do realize that it will involve actual torture and not just mere threats if it is to succeed, don't you?"

Armin's face was deathly pale but he met the corporal's piercing gaze evenly. "Yes."

Levi studied him for a few more seconds then finally leaned back with an amused look on his face. "You surprise me Armin. I personally didn't think you'd have it in you. You'd make a fine leader someday, if the titans don't get you first."

"Now that that's settled, I trust you all know what needs to be done, right?" Erwin said as he rose to his feet. There was the sound of drawn back chairs and shuffling feet as the others followed suit. Levi was the last to get to his feet. "Bring me Eren Jaegar."

"I should have killed them," Eren spat bitterly, unable to contain himself. "I should have crushed them when I had the chance…"

Mikasa shot him a concerned glance but said nothing. They were back in the old castle that served as a base for the Scouting Legion, seated on a bench outside a room that had been turned into a makeshift infirmary for those injured during the last mission to rescue Eren. Their injuries which were mostly minor had been attended to, or at least hers. With its titan shifting abilities Eren's body was healing itself at a faster rate than any medicine known to mankind could hope to achieve. If only he'd let it.

"The bastards!" Eren suddenly roared and smashed his fist into the wall opposite them. "I'd promised them I'd fucking kill them, slow and nice, and now this!"

"Eren!" Mikasa scolded sharply, leaping after him to pull him back to his seat.

She looked at his right hand for inspection; It was broken again. His healing isn't nearly fast enough, she thought as she forcefully cradled it in hers despite his half hearted attempts to wrench it away. She knew what was bothering him. It was the guilt over all the lives that had been lost to rescue him. It was anguish at all they'd had to endure, all they had lost and nearly lost for his sake. He was that kind of person, the kind who couldn't stand people suffering, let alone for him. And yet they had done so, even willingly in her case and Armin's, only for the two traitors to shell themselves off from interrogation like that bitch had done.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do about it."

But even as the words left her mouth she knew that they weren't entirely true. The official report said that the two traitors had crystallized upon Eren's releasing them within the confines of the wall, but both she and Eren knew better. She felt her cheeks warm as she remembered the final events of that battle. When she had defeated Bertholdt she was going to return to Eren's side when her 3DMG suddenly failed, most likely due to a problem with her grapnel. As a result she had ended up trapped to the collapsing form of the Colossal Titan and would have lost her life if Eren hadn't pulled her free. It was only after he was certain that she was clutching tightly to his hair that he had turned to follow Commander Erwin's orders and capture the traitors but just before he could lay a hand on them they had Crystallized. In fact if anyone was to blame for this present dilemma it was her and she quietly said as much to him.

"Don't be stupid," he snapped the moment the words were out of her mouth. "So it's okay when you risk everything for me and not when I do the same for you? You're all I have left in this world… you and Armin. You better believe I'll do anything to keep you safe!"

Despite the fierce glare he was giving her Mikasa felt a wonderful warmness suddenly spread inside her at his words and her hands unconsciously tightened around his.

"Ah…! Mikasa you're… hurting… me!" He groaned, turning away so that she couldn't see his eyes tear up.

Her cheeks turned a bright red and she released his smoking hand which he immediately pulled back into his lap and began to nurse gingerly.

"Then I'm sure you must understand why we did what we did for you," she said softly and he turned back to her. "The world is a cruel, cruel place, and yet it it there's also beauty. You taught me that, and it's stayed with me ever since. I know that a person who doesn't sacrifice anything shouldn't expect to change anything, but if the thing we choose to sacrifice is the same thing which renders this cruel world beautiful, then what we are trying to change will have no meaning for us, will it?"

Eren stared dumbly at her, as astounded by the fact that she had spoken so much as by the wisdom in her words. Mikasa was usually so silent and stoic that it was easy to forget that she had such a smart and sensitive side as well. But it was more than that. It was funny how she could switch from being so forceful and unyielding one moment to being so understanding and openly humane she almost appeared vulnerable. They continued to stare at each other in silence for a few moments. In some ways she was a lot of his mother, and yet the feelings he was having now towards her were definitely not filial. They weren't even remotely brotherly, for that matter. He didn't understand it fully but it was in these rare moments, when he felt these heady and unusual sensations, that he really-

"Eren! Mikasa!"

They both started guiltily away from each other at the sound of their names and turned to look at the speaker. It was Armin, and if he noticed their flushed cheeks and the slightly embarrassed looks on their faces he elected not to say anything about it.

"W-we need to talk."

Mikasa got up very slowly and went to Arwin, mildly surprised by the sudden stab of irrational irritation that pierced her at the sight of this slight, blond boy who happened to be her second best friend. But then again if the ominous look on Armin's face was anything to go by, she was fairly certain she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

**Author's notes: So there you have it; my first work. I wanted to set a premise before picking up the pace a little later so forgive me if it doesn't live up to your expectations of sizzling Mikaere heat! That'll come in time... if you decide to follow. In the mean time keep me posted on your opinions and views. Suggestions are also welcome and even requested.**


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Alright you guys all know the drill. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters, though I'd certainly like to! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Took me a lot of last night to complete it, but in this biz the first rule is to keep the reading customers happy, especially the 4 angels who made this story their favorite and the 9 who chose to follow (wipes away a tear), so… here goes.**

**Just so you know, I tried to pick up the pace a teeny weeny little bit, to meet your Mikaeretic tendencies. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: Let's crank it up a little bit, shall we? I'll give this one an M.**

**Oh, and keep those reviews coming, will y'all? After all what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. True story. Ask anyone. Even Goku and his Saiyan clan. **

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

"There's no way in seven hells I'm letting that happen!"

Armin winced at the cold finality in Mikasa's voice. It wasn't like he had been expecting her to go along smoothly with the captain's plan, but he certainly hadn't been prepared for such an outright blunt refusal. Or the pair of slitted dark eyes that were now glaring at him like he was some kind of traitor, for that matter. He gulped uncomfortably and decided to try again.

"He won't be in any danger, see? There'll be dozens of soldiers with him and he'll be in his titan-"

"I said no!" Mikasa snarled, taking a step forward. Armin took a matching step back.

"Why? Because you're not allowed to come along?"

It was the first time Eren had spoken since Armin had brought them the news of Ervin's plan. Mikasa whirled round to meet his gaze and took a step back of her own. The liquid green eyes that had been glowing so warmly at her moments ago had hardened into the icy emerald chips she was sadly getting too accustomed to seeing lately. She didn't understand it at all.

"…Eren?"

"Don't you fucking 'Eren' me!" He snapped, refusing to acknowledge the hurt and confusion he saw piling in those fathomless dark eyes of hers. He wouldn't be won over so easily this time. "I keep telling you I'm not your fucking kid or your fucking kid brother, but with you it's like talking to the wall, isn't it?! Think you're so superior to me that you get to dictate my every move, huh? Well guess what? Turns out you aren't my superior and I certainly don't need your permission _or_ your help to take on some Crystallized bitch!"

"That's what this really is about, isn't it? About Annie?"

Her voice was practically a whisper, and yet it was enough to make him hesitate. He had expected her to quietly steamroller her way through his protests like she tended to do whenever they had a difference in opinion, would have preferred it if she had done so. Instead she simply stood there looking at him, her hands hanging limply at her side, her eyes saucer-wide and brimming with a bottomless sorrow. Like she was all alone in the world, with nobody left to love or care for her.

He knew that look. She used carried it around a lot during her first few days at the Jaeger residence six years ago. Even back then he had hated it with a passion and resorted to all sorts of means, from cracking silly jokes and goofing around to hugging her tightly for hours on end till she fell asleep, just to let her know she wasn't alone anymore and would never be. And now he was the one causing it.

"Of course it's about Annie!" He retorted uncomfortably. "That's what this mission is about, right?"

He turned to Armin for confirmation but the blond boy quickly averted his gaze and began to fidget with the hem of his green cloak, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"That's not what I meant. You… want to see Annie again, right?"

Of course he knew exactly what she meant. His thoughts returned to that dark tunnel several days ago, when he had all but bitten his hand off in an attempt to Titanize and protect the people he loved the most. For some reason what he remembered most vividly about the episode was how soft and yet firm Mikasa had felt as she snuggled up against him when he had beckoned for them to come closer, only to step back in disappointment when he failed. Her probing question from back then rang in his ear as clearly as if she had repeated it now.

_Could it be because you have 'special feelings' for her?_

Come to think of it _that_ dreaded look had resurfaced in that moment, albeit a mere shadow of it, but in the heat and confusion of the moment he had barely given it any further thought. But now he did and it baffled him to no end. Since when had Annie become an obsession of hers? What did Annie have to do with all this anyway?

"What the fuck are you talking about? This is commander Erwin's choice, not mine!"

"It is, and it's sending you away from the battlefront and your precious titans but somehow I don't hear you bitching about it."

"Because it's my duty to humanity, understand?!"

"'_Duty'_, huh?"

Something about the way she pronounced the word 'duty' made it sound obscene.

"Of course! And may I remind you that my life is currently hanging on how useful I prove myself to mankind, or it's open season for the long awaited 'Dissecting Eren' Fest back within Wall Sina! I've got nothing to lose in going-"

"Mmhmm. How convenient. And I suppose the fact that it's Annie you'll be cracking open is an added bonus, isn't it?"

Eren's emerald eyes narrowed while Armin's widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all. Of course we all know just how badly you want to get into her 'shell', don't we? Wonder if you can get _that_ hard, though, with her being shut as tight as a-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

From as far back as he remembered Mikasa had never really been one for vulgar talk. Even back at boot camp when everyone would banter obscenities around she would remain aloof and only rejoin the discussion when it had been sufficiently 'detoxed'. Prissy, Ymir had once called her, and as much as he loved his friend he'd had to agree.

Not that he had really minded, though. No matter what she did or said, she'd still be his Mikasa, his family.

And yet the Mikasa standing before him was nothing like the prissy little girl he'd come to know like his family. She had lost that heart wrenchingly forlorn look, which was a relief, and in its place was a look of cold disdain and something else… resentment? Envy? _Jealousy_?! He couldn't even begin to imagine why, but all he knew was that despite the anger coursing through him at her base insinuations, he found the idea of Mikasa riled enough to talk dirty to him suddenly so… so…

_Oh, God…! What on Earth am I thinking?!_

The general drift of his thoughts must have somehow been broadcast off his face because suddenly her dark eyes widened slightly in surprise and a bright pink crept up her pale cheeks. She quickly looked away. _At least she has the decency to blush_, he told himself, but then he felt a matching heat creeping up to his face. Her eyes returned and their gazes interlocked; something intense and visceral shot through them both. Mikasa licked her suddenly dry lips and Eren's gaze dropped to her tongue as it flitted across, his breathing strangely uneven.

_What on Earth am I thinking?!_ Eren mind screamed again and he mentally slapped himself.

_The way Eren is looking at me,_ Mikasa thought, her blush deepening. _Like he-_

"You've got a filthy mouth on you, you know that?!" He turned away from her and shoved his hands into his pocket, hunching his shoulders as if from cold.

Armin had been watching the whole exchange surreptitiously. His cerulean eyes widened at Eren's abrupt movement and a knowing smile slowly began to steal across his lips. Until he spotted Mikasa glaring at him and then his smile faltered.

"Well, Armin? Nothing to say?"

Her voice was calm and controlled but the dark eyes pleaded with him to understand. And he did. He really did. Which is why he was perilously close to hating himself for what he was about to say.

"Mikasa, I'm the one that suggested that Eren shatter Annie's crystal first," he said slowly, then hurried on to explain, "we had no other choice! _They_ left us no other choice! I mean, we had to take advantage of any weaknesses they have, and Annie's… one of their… one of... Bertholdt's…"

The words dribbled into an incoherent mumble and then stopped altogether at the sheer betrayal written on Mikasa's face. He opened his mouth to explain then closed it without any words coming out, like a fish. As much as it pained him to cause her pain, for her and Eren's sake he'd endure her disappointment. At least until all this was over and they were ready for each other. They were, after all, his two best friends. One of whom was now wearing a very unfriendly scowl while the other looked dangerously close to bursting into tears.

"Fuck you," Eren said to no one in particular. "I'm leaving. Try and stop me."

And of course no one did.

"Eren, w-wait up! I'm supposed to bring you back!

Armin shot Mikasa a last apologetic look before taking off after Eren. Mikasa watched the rapid departing figures of her friends. Why did it always have to be like this? Why was Eren always leaving her behind? Why couldn't he see that all she really wanted to do was to be with him and keep him safe? Why must he, the boy who had once promised to never leave her side, always seek to run away from her? The all too familiar feeling of desolation began to wash over her. Only this time it was far worse,. This time he wasn't just running away from her; he was running towards Annie.

Annie. That bitch who had decimated the scout legion, nearly kidnapped Eren and crippled the humanity's strongest soldier in the process.

Annie, whom Eren had preferred to turn to during boot camp for special training despite knowing that she Mikasa, _his_ Mikasa, was stronger.

Annie, for whom he had been unable to transform even when he knew all that she had done and all that she was planning to kill Armin and herself.

_Why?!_

The image of their retreating figures blurred as tears welled up in her eyes. She wasn't and never would be one of those weak females often prone to crying but this time she couldn't help it; she had endured too much, especially in the past few days. A single sob escaped her slightly parted lips and pressing them together she raised her red scarf to prevent another one from emerging.

And then she froze.

For the moment the scarf touched her lips she suddenly remembered the way Eren's breath had held when she had licked her lips. Just thinking about it now, of the way his eyes had burnt into hers like a green flame, his own face alight with a red blush, made her own breath catch and her insides flutter anew.

She blinked rapidly several times to clear the threatening tears. She had known for a while that the feelings she harbored for him were more than fraternal, yet the sheer intensity of the sensations now coursing through her body took her somewhat by surprise. However what had really shocked her had been Eren's response.

_ The way Eren was looking at me, it was almost like he-_

On Eren's own part the same steamy events were being replayed in his mind but with much less enthusiasm.

_ What the hell had he been thinking?!_

He couldn't for the love of himself figure it out. All he knew was that in one moment he had been furious with Mikasa and her recently acquired gutter-mouth, and in the next he was staring, mesmerized, as a delicate pink tongue tip traced its way across the said gutter-mouth while wrestling with the compulsive urge to halt its journey with his own, his loins tightening with an uncontrollable longing.

"Hey, wait up Eren!" Armin puffed behind him.

_Darn these tight military pants_, Eren cursed as he glanced down to inspect the visibility of his bulge. The villain was still 'rampant'. He groaned inwardly and increased his pace. How in the world was he supposed to explain it to Armin? Or, worse, Mikasa? The mere thought made him cringe with mortification.

And then he once again saw the heat in her eyes as she had surveyed him, her pupils so dilated her normally obsidian eyes had become twin pools of the finest polished lacquer. And the way her moistened lips had parted so invitingly…

_ What in seven hells was wrong with him?!_

She was family, and a very nosy and annoying one at that! The only thing he would ever want from her was that she leave him alone so that he could live his life and pursue his dreams. So why in the world was he half expecting, half hoping even, to hear her voice or feel her hand on his shoulder?

The bulge which had finally begun to recline presently returned with renewed vigor at the prospect. Eren swore under his breath and picked up his breath just as Armin was beginning to catch up.

_What in seventy hells _was_ wrong with him?!_

The two boys had turned round the corridor and were now out of sight but Mikasa continued to stare in their direction. A tiny smile was playing along the corner of her mouth. For the genius everybody seemed to think she was it was funny how she could sometimes be so unbelievably obtuse.

Hadn't she grown up with Eren? She knew him like she knew herself, so how could she not have noticed it?

A scene from their childhood returned to her. It was from the day Wall Maria had been breached. She and Eren had just returned from fetching firewood.

"_We're back," Eren called as he and Mikasa walked through the front door._

"_Welcome home."_

_ It was Mrs. Jaeger. She was adorned in a white apron and stood before the stove, cooking spoon in hand, stirring the steaming contents of a pot. The wonderful smell of onion and lamb stew filled the little kitchen, but none of the children were much in the mood to eat after the day's events. Dr. Jaeger was already sitting at the table in his favorite chair with his back towards them. He turned at their greeting, his kindly face crinkled in a smile of welcome._

_Eren shuffled over to the firewood storage trough and began to turn in the day's fetching._

"_Wow, Eren! I'm surprised you gathered this much firewood today."_

_ Carla Jaeger's quiet voice sounded mildly impressed. Eren merely shrugged noncommittally._

"_Y-yeah,"_

_ But Carla Jaeger wasn't fooled for one second._

"_Ouch!" Eren cried as she pulled on his ear. He shot her a resentful scowl. "What was that for?"_

"_Your ear was red," Mrs. Jaeger admonished lightly. "You were lying. Mikasa helped you, didn't she?"_

_ Busted, Mikasa thought, ducking into her scarf to hide the tiny smile on her lips._

A much older Mikasa couldn't suppress a little giggle. Eren hadn't changed. He couldn't lie to save his life. No matter whatever his mouth was saying, his body never lied. Be it his ears, his shoulders, his posture, his mouth or, and this was her personal favorite, his eyes. The cloud of desolation surrounding her began to lift, leaving in its wake the bright warmth of renewed hope.

_ The way Eren looked at me back then I know… I know he wants me._

**Author's Notes: Alright, alright, you guys got me! It turns out that as of this moment this is my first, my very very first romance tale. And I didn't go poring through steamy novels to spawn this chapter either, so I hope it doesn't fall short of your qualified tastes. And yes, I expect the work is crammed full of typos and all that, but it's pretty difficult to proofread one's own work at 3AM.**

**Do review this please, coz though we know TheDarkCanTell many tales, we're yet to see if romance is one of them.**


	3. Shattered

**A/N: Alright people, I'd like to start with a profound apology for the one week hiatus. I got caught up in the hustle and bustle of daily life. Turns out it doesn't take a bunch of 10 meters high naked, retarded cannibals to make life a living hell. Sometimes it only takes a four foot midget who happens to be your 'responsable.' Just saying ** :D

**Anyway, let's cut to the chase. This right here's an offering for the humble gathering that staunchly believes TheDarkCanTell a great tale… Enjoy**

**P.S. Because you guys were so patient I decided to give you a treat. This is my longest chapter yet. It's easily thrice as long as any I've written so far. And forgive the typos, coz I'll bet there are PLENTY of 'em! I'll proofread this when I've gotten some sleep. Or better still, anyone out there wanna Beta what TheDarkCanTell?**

**Chapter 3: Shattered**

Eren stared at the crystalline form fifty meters away from him, unable to remember the last time he had been so uncertain about anything. Well actually he _could_ remember, he reminded himself with some discomfort. It had been a mere few days ago and ironically the scenario had been exactly the same, save for mild alterations like the crystallization. But _that_ time certainly couldn't count, though. Not with all the external chaos and internal turmoil he had been facing back then.

Things were different now, much safer, much more controlled. He looked down at his hand hovering inches away from his mouth. Even in the faint yellow light of the candle-lit dungeon he could see the paleness of his skin and the glistening droplets of sweat that adhered to it. A single simple bite was all it would take. All it _should_ take.

_So why then was he hesitating?_

He should have seen this coming, really. The misgivings had started earlier in the day, soon after the episode with Mikasa at the Scouting Legion's castle. He firmly steered his mind away from the encroaching memory of the hot blooded sensations that had coursed through his body back then and willed it to focus only on what had happened _after_ that.

* * *

(Eight hours earlier that day)

Eren and Armin descended the winding flight of stairs which led down to the entrance hall of the castle and made for the great doors. Before they could lay a hand on them however, the doors swung open to reveal another member of the scouting legion who was looking over his shoulder and talking to someone as he came through.

Eren was so engrossed in thoughts about his exchange with Mikasa that he didn't immediately register who the person standing before them was. It was Armin's sudden muttered swearing that snapped out of his reverie. In that same moment the other person turned to face them, and suddenly he was nose to nose with 'Horse-Face' Jean. The taller boy's forehead was wrapped in a bandage and his face wore a smug look that vanished the moment he saw Eren.

The two young men eyed each other warily and Armin's eyes darted anxiously from one to the other. It was common knowledge among the members of the 104th squad that they disliked each other, and it was easy to see why. After all as far as personalities and ideals went, they were like night and day.

And then of course there was Mikasa. Armin had seen Jean's eyes linger on her often enough to know how the boy felt, and he was certain her devotion to Eren who hitherto had been blind to her affections further exacerbated Jean's dislike for him.

However in the light of the recent events, starting from the discovery that Annie was the Female Titan, the two had settled for some kind of unspoken truce, maybe even an uneasy friendship. At this point Armin could only hope that it would last. Finally Jean elected to break the silence.

"Yeager, Armin."

"Hey Jean," Armin replied and looked expectantly at Eren.

Eren acknowledged the greeting with a curt nod then glanced at his head. "How's the head coming along?"

"Well, given that _I'm_ no titan, it's taking its good time."

His gaze dropped questioningly to Eren's hands, which were still smoking as the last of the tissue repaired itself. Given the time lapse it should have healed itself already and they both knew it.

"An accident," Eren said shortly, looking away. Jean's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"If you say so," he drawled, his voice drenched with sarcasm. "You're not on your way to do something stupid and get yourself in trouble again, are you?"

"Ah, you know me," Eren said, a mischievous glint in his turquoise eyes as he grinned unrepentantly. "And you? Still dreaming of an easy, titan-free life in the interior?"

"Every single day," Jean agreed, "but we both know it's a little too late for that. Besides, life on the edge of oblivion does have its perks."

At that moment his eyes shifted out of focus, travelling over Eren's head to something beyond him. Eren followed his gaze and saw that it was looking at someone at the top of the stairs down which they had just come. The person was backing the window at the top of the stairs, so that afternoon sun's rays framed the silhouette in a glorious halo of light, accentuating sylphlike curves. It was Mikasa.

It took Eren a moment to realize that the sound of sharply drawn breath had come from him. His heart skipped a beat then resumed thumping with a fury. And then it came again. That familiar stirring of longing in his pants.

_Shit, not again-!_

He turned and grabbed Armin's hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Come on - we'll be late if we don't get going!" Even in his own ears his voice sounded unnatural, strained. "See you around, Jean."

But Jean didn't reply and Eren looked quizzically at him. He was still staring up at Mikasa, his face wearing a bemused expression as he gazed at her like she was an apparition from heaven. His long cheeks were stained bright red. The intensity of his gaze made Eren almost want to look away, like he was intruding on something private.

But he didn't. A few days ago Eren probably wouldn't have given the matter a second thought. Right now, however, he was suddenly visited by a powerful desire to kick Jean's horse-face in. _Or maybe give it a good head-butt_, he thought, recalling the instructor's actions on their first day at boot camp. Armin must have read his mind because he tugged on Eren's arm.

"Yeah, we should get going!"

Eren made it a point to bump into Jean as he allowed Armin to pull him away. Jean blinked stupidly several times like someone roused from a trance and then turned to glare at him.

"Hey - what's the big idea, Yeager?!"

"Accident," Eren said not altogether untruthfully. After all he really would have preferred a head butt. Jean looked skeptical.

"Oh well, be certain to make that bitch Annie pay this time," he called after them.

"How did you know about that?" Eren asked, surprised.

"How else do you think? The commander told me," Jean replied, the smug look back on his face. "Anyway like I was saying, don't let your personal feelings for that bitch cloud your judgment like the last time. In the meantime we'll be waiting for you here, Mikasa and me. I'll be certain to take good care of her, so don't worry."

And after that it took Armin's firm grip on his arm and a significant amount of personal effort to keep Eren from returning and give the horse-faced shithead a good head butt.

* * *

(Four hours earlier that day)

For the next few hours though Jean's parting words stayed with Eren, haunting him. He was right. It was Eren's fault that Anne had crystallized the last time. He'd had her within grasping range and he'd hesitated. What made the event even more poignant was that he hadn't really been himself back then. The Rogue Titan had slipped into autopilot and gone berserk as was its wont.

And yet in the midst of all that rage and folly he'd somehow mustered enough presence of mind to rein it back at the last minute, albeit briefly, from gobbling Annie up. Something which he hadn't been able to do when facing Mikasa during the Battle of Trost, he recalled with shame. _Why_?

_Could it be because you have 'special feelings' for her?_

Of course not! It couldn't be. Why, the very idea was preposterous! She was a mass murderer, a sociopath, the enemy of mankind and blight to this Earth. And he was an avenger, meant to purge the earth of all titans, starting with her. So why then was he-

"Am I by any chance _boring_ you, Eren? Coz I know a surefire way to put you out of your misery if that's the case," Levi said, patting his good leg suggestively.

"N-no captain," Eren sputtered, the vicious beating at the court coming to mind. "Please continue."

They were in a carriage set for wall Sina. Opposite them sat Armin and Hanji Zoe, the other members of the Scouting Legion's elite council. Commander Erwin wasn't around and in his stead Levi was giving them a briefing of the mission at hand. Or at least he had been until now. At the moment he was just malevolently eyeing Eren, who was doing his best to look remorseful.

"Just so everyone's clear as to their purpose, I'll repeat myself," Levi continued, his dispassionate voice tinged with irritation, "Eren here is gonna attempt to smash the girl's crystal open while another team is on the alert for when it happens. They'll have to close in on her and securely bind her hands and feet before she can inflict any injury upon herself and transform. That's how it works, right?"

The last part was addressed to Eren but Hanji Zoe beat him to it.

"Yes, it would seem any injury that draws blood, be it self inflicted or otherwise, triggers the transformation. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We're yet to find a way to break that crystal, given that it's made from the hardest substance mankind has met so far. It stands to reason that it can be broken by something of equal strength or stronger, but…"

She glanced uncertainly at Eren. He knew what she was thinking, and she was right. He had yet to figure out how to crystallize his body parts like Annie's Female Titan did. But with all the expectant faces looking at him now, he wasn't about to admit defeat. He'd figure something out, he told himself fiercely and repeated the words out loud.

"That's the spirit," Levi encouraged and turned to Armin. "You said you had something in mind about this?"

"Yes captain, I do," Armin said, his voice jumpy as the carriage traversed some particularly uneven terrain. "If Eren could somehow slip into berserker mode, I'm fairly certain he'd be able to-"

He never got to finish.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Hanji practically screamed. "You want him to go berserk?!"

"We were all there the last time it happened," Armin insisted. "We all know what he can do when he's in that state!"

"What he can-?" She let out a brief, slightly hysterical laugh. "Oh, I don't doubt for one second what he's capable of when he's like _that_! Matter of fact, it's precisely because I know it that I'm worried. Think of all the things that could go wrong! He could kill the hostage, not to mention all the people who'd be there to help in her capture! And then there's the fact that we'll be underground, so imagine the damage and destruction he can cause there if he goes on a rampage in such tight quarters! You've seen what happened the last time he went berserk in the city! No offense, Eren."

"None taken," Eren hastily replied.

He could see her point clearly. Even he was less than comfortable with the idea. Armin, however, continued to think otherwise.

"I wish we could say that he could somehow learn to harness his titan's berserker powers but we all know that's not possible. Not within such a short time. And as for us being underground, the arena couldn't have been better chosen. It will be relatively cramped for his titan and thus limit the amount of damage he can cause."

"And the hostage?" Hanji wanted to know. "What about her safety?"

Armin turned to Eren, his Newman blue eyes unreadable as they met Eren's. "He won't harm her."

_Could it be because you have 'special feelings' for her?_

_Armin_, Eren thought with rising panic, _don't tell me you also think_-!

"Lemme guess; we know this for a fact because the last time he hesitated, right?"

"Well…" Armin began slowly, and she took advantage of his hesitation to reinforce her argument and leaned towards the captain.

"Levi, we can't seriously be considering embarking on such a foolhardy venture based on a fluke in Eren's-" She saw the look on his face. "Levi?"

"I suppose I could always cut him out the moment he has destroyed her crystal, like the last time." he said pensively.

"You _suppose_?" Hanji echoed with a derisive snort. "What do you mean you _suppose_-?"

She leaned back in her seat and took a deep calming breath, then another one. When she spoke again her voice was slow and soothing, the kind one used when reasoning with a petulant child.

"So this was your plan from the beginning, huh? That's why you arranged for a second team to retrieve Annie after Eren breaks open her cocoon instead of leaving it up to Eren who would be nearer and thus better placed for the task. In the meantime you're asking him to give in to a murderous rage within wall Sina, shatter Annie's cocoon and then wait by docilely until you cut him out. _This_ is your big plan?!"

"No," Levi replied, looking out the window. "It's Erwin's."

Silence reigned in the little carriage. If there was one thing all the members of the scouting legion without exception agreed upon it was that Commander Erwin Smith's word, no matter how illogical or farfetched it may sound, was gospel and should be treated as such. After a several moments Levi turned back to them.

"Annie will then be brought back with us to our castle where the other two brats are being taken as we speak-"

At that Eren's attention sharpened anew.

"-where where we intend to torture her in the presence of the two to see if it would elicit some kind of response- got anything you'd like to say, Eren?"

"N-no, captain," Eren said, biting back the horrified protests that had been on the tip of his tongue.

"Good, because that was Erwin's plan too." His eyes glistened malevolently. "Although of course all the credits go to your friend Armin here, who came up with the idea."

Eren stared at the man by his side. He knew the captain had a dark sense of humor, but this was hardly the time or place for it to surface. Given the listless look on his face it was difficult to tell, but he didn't seem to be joking. And then again lying didn't seem like quite his style either. Whatever the case, he had just made a preposterous allegation, one that Eren was certain Armin would refute. He turned confidently to his best friend.

Armin was staring intently out of the window. His blond hair shielded his face from view, but what little part that was visible was deathly pale.

"Armin?"

The blond boy did not so much as speak or make the slightest movement in acknowledgment of Eren's call. A timely bump in the road caused them to sway back and forth, parting the curtain of Amin's hair so that his eyes were temporarily visible. They were glazed over and had a haunted look in them.

_Armin, don't tell me you actually-! Why-how could you-?_

And then he remembered Armin's words.

_Sometimes, to defeat a monster, one must learn to abandon their humanity. Only those who are willing to sacrifice something can change anything._

_Is that what you've done_, Armin? Eren wondered as he watched his friend.

"-can't say I don't relish the thought of sinking my blades into that bitch," Levi was saying. "I did promise her that the last time we met. And I imagine it should be fun for you too eh, Hanji? Think of it; a real live Titan Shifter for you to poke and prod and cut open to your heart's content. Talk about a win-win scenario…"

And for the rest of the journey Eren took to watching the impending sunset, less certain than ever that he was able or even willing to complete his mission.

* * *

(Present Time)

`The feeling had only gotten worse with the passing daylight, and now in a dungeon deep in the bowels of the earth he was at an all time low. A small group of soldiers watched him, their shadows dancing across the walls and the vaulted ceiling in the flickering candlelight; Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Major Hanji, Armin, some Scouting Legionnaires and a bunch of Military Police officers whom Eren recognized from his trial but whose names he didn't know personally. They all watched him expectantly.

_Good thing Mikasa isn't here to see this_, Eren thought idly as he fought to still his trembling arm. He already knew the bullshit she would have spouted.

_Could it be that you STILL have 'special feelings' for her?_

The soldiers were all clad in their 3DMG. This dungeon, Erwin had informed Eren and his companions upon their carriage's arrival, had been specially chosen for the impending altercation. Its 20 meter high, vaulted ceilings would favor a whole body titan transformation and its many supporting pillars greatly increased maneuverability, which would be necessary in bringing down a titan.

_Which would be Annie and, if it came down to it, me_, Eren thought with a growing sense of panic. Erwin had said as much.

"You recognize those people, don't you?" The Commander had muttered in his ear as they entered into the dungeon, nodding towards the group of military police officers in the corner.

Eren had spotted the tall wiry dark haired man with a wispy beard and mustache who stood at the front of the group, a mixture of fear and loathing distorting his gaunt face. Commander Nile of the Military Police. Eren nodded back in reply.

"Then you must know what they're really here for," Erwin had continued in his calm but intense tone. "They couldn't care less about the success of 'our' mission. They have a mission of their own and though we don't know what it may be, I'll wager it involves killing you without a moment's thought the moment things get out of hand. But _I_ mean for things to get out of hand, at least for a little while. You understand, don't you?"

"What do you want me to do then, commander?" Eren had asked, looking up at Erwin.

Erwin had studied him for a while, his expression unreadable, before replying.

"Whatever it takes to complete the mission."

And with a final pat on the shoulder, Erwin had led the others to where the MPs were standing and began to instruct them to take position.

_On second thought it would have been better if Mikasa was here, after all. She would have known how to handle the MPs if they tried anything funny, alright. And then right after that she'd ask, 'Eren, what happened to you back then? Could it be because you STILL have 'spe-' _

Eren mentally shook himself. Why on earth did he keep thinking about her and that retarded comment of hers at a time like this?! But who was he kidding? She had been on his mind all day. She and her stupid comment.

"Oh, I'll show you 'special feelings'," Eren muttered fiercely to himself, and picturing her face clearly he chomped down on his hand.

And nothing happened.

_Sh-shit! Not again-!_

Again he bit into his hand.

Again nothing happened.

_WHY?!_ He screamed inwardly, biting his hand harder than ever. Blood splattered everywhere. At this rate, he'd sever his hand.

Several seconds ticked by.

He heard the murmuring of voices, then the shuffling of feet. It was the military police. Some of them had begun to pace back and forth nervously while others were having what appeared to be a heated argument with the legionnaires. From here Eren couldn't what they were saying but he knew they were talking about him. His failure to transform wasn't planned and now it was making them uneasy. Twice or thrice Commander Nile touched the hilt of his sword. The last time his hand remained there.

Eren spotted Armin in the slowly escalating uproar. The blond boy was busy arguing with an MP police when he caught Eren's eye. In response to the desperate look he saw in them Armin waved his hands wildly over his head and mouthed 'you can do this!' with a fierce smile on his lips.

And that's when it happened. Eren couldn't exactly say what had triggered it. Maybe it had something to do with the way Armin's golden hair had moved as he waved his arms or the big smile on his face, but suddenly Eren was reminded of a different pair of arms, similar blond hair and an infinitely more insane smile. All this on a fifteen meter scale.

The titan that ate his mother. And Hannes-san.

_ Suddenly he was back outside Wall Rosa. Chaos was reigning everywhere as the legionnaires sought to retreat from the onslaught of titans. He and Mikasa were sprawled on the ground, felled from their steed by a seven meter titan that had come crashing down on them, courtesy of Reiner's vindictive outburst. His hands were still bound behind his back and Mikasa looked like she was gravely hurt, so there was nothing either of them could do when it appeared._

_ Eren had often idly wondered if it was an Abnormal Titan and he did so now. Oblivious to the battle raging around, it sauntered towards them like it didn't have a care in the world -except to eat them, of course- its ridiculously disproportionate arms swinging childishly about its thick trunk. Its face wore that perpetual grotesque grin that Eren so hated and its eyes were unfocused and heavily lidded as if in ignorant condescension._

_Eren struggled frantically against the cords but it was no use. To his side Mikasa stirred, obviously fighting not to drift into unconsciousness. Eren glanced back up at the titan. It was the first normal titan Eren had ever seen, really seen, and since then its face had served as a template against which Eren would direct his genocidal intentions. And now it was going to be the last._

_ The titan was standing directly over them now; it bent down and reached down for him. Eren tensed back from its incongruously small hands, the hands that had gripped Carla Yeager. It was no use. Sooner or later it would get him._

_ And then all of a sudden the hand retreated as the titan stood up and with astonishing speed snatched out of the air a little object that had been hurtling towards its head. 'Definitely an abnormal' was the last coherent thought that registered at the back of Eren's head as he watched it raise Hannes-san to its mouth and bite down on him. Somehow he was able to clearly hear the sickening crunch of bones over the din around them, as he did Mikasa's piercing scream and another's - his._

_ It was the first time Eren had ever transformed without an injury. Unless a broken heart could be counted as an injury. Whatever the case, all he knew was that he had gone on a rampage, pummeling at every titan in sight until he got to Reiner. The Armored Titan was no match for his grief induced fury and martial arts skills and was destroyed after a short but decisive fight. But somehow in his rage filled state he was lucid enough to notice that the smiling bastard hadn't been among his victims. Somehow it - of all the titans - had gotten away._

_Not this time!_ He swore silently, his mind returning to present.

_Tonight they all die! Every-last-fucking-one! Starting with that blond bastard!_

* * *

Armin had seen the way Eren had looked at him a moment before he started to transform. The sheer rage and murderous intent in his eyes were unmistakable. Out of the blue he found himself recalling the two conditions necessary for the Titan Shifting process.

_Step One: Sustain a blood drawing injury, self inflicted or otherwise._

_Step Two: Have a clear objective in mind._

And he knew for certain that Eren was going to kill him. If he didn't act fast.

Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head he ducked out of the cluster of soldiers and bolted for the crystalline structure at the centre of the dungeon. A deafeningly feral roar ripped the air around him, signaling the end of Eren's transformation. He had scant moments left in which to act but he had already formulated a plan.

Armin's reasoning was simple. Given that he had been gesturing to Eren and soundlessly encouraging him when the transformation had begun, it was safe to assume that something about him might have triggered it. He had never seen the titan that had eaten Eren's mom, but based on snatches of conversation he'd had over the years with Eren and Mikasa he knew it was blond and wore a peculiar smile, not unlike he'd done seconds ago.

The description matched that of a particular titan mentioned in the official report from the Rescue-Eren Mission. The report said that soon after seeing it, a bound Eren had suddenly transformed and an injured Mikasa had sprung to life. From the strength of their reactions, Armin was certain it must have been the same titan. The report didn't mention what had happened to the titan but he suspected it to still be at large. Putting all this together resulted in one answer. Or two, actually.

Either Eren had somehow mistaken him for the titan _or_ he genuinely believed him to be it.

Now was not the time to guess which one of them it was, though. If only he could reach Annie's crystal in time, Eren's rage could maybe work in their advantage. He and she were the only blonds present - apart from Erwin but the commander's hair was too short, anyway - and now that he was hooded, only she was visible. If he got Eren's titan to somehow spot her in the crystal there was a good chance that he would attack it instead

Armin reached the crystalline cocoon and slid behind it. In the dim candlelight he could barely make out her outline through the crystal and he found himself fervently praying that titan vision was better than that of humans. At any rate now wasn't the time for any hesitation. He needed to act fast; the Rogue Titan was turning its head in all directions in frantic search for him. It gave another roar of frustration and stamped its foot.

"THIS WAY!" Armin yelled at the top of his voice. "IT'S THIS WAY!"

At once the Rogue Titan's head spun in his direction with birdlike swiftness and Armin took an involuntary step back away from Annie's cocoon. He saw recognition slowly register in the livid vivid green eyes. The Rogue Titan started towards them then quickly broke into a sprint, emitting another bloodcurdling roar as it came.

Armin instinctively knew something was wrong. He took another step back from the cocoon, then another and then checked his hood. It was still securely on. So why then was the Rogue Titan still glaring at _him_ as it came? How had it known? He reached shakily for his blades, all the while knowing they could do nothing against the Rogue Titan's outstretched hand. This was the end.

* * *

"Shit!" Levi spat under his breath as he watched. "Why won't that brat move-?!"

He broke position.

"Levi!" Erwin shouted but the captain refused to listen and hobbled onward.

"That brat's smart, Erwin! Damn near as smart as you! He's worth more to us alive than dead!"

He shot his grapnels forward and they latched onto a pillar.

"Besides, who's gonna tell that Eren brat when he wakes up that he gobbled up his best friend?!"

And with a burst of compressed steam he was gone. Commander Nile and his men were preparing to take off as well, but they had a different agenda in mind.

"Abort Mission A and switch to Mission B!" he was saying. "Kill the Rogue Titan!"

Erwin grabbed his arm. At once a dozen guns were trained on him but he held on, regardless. His blue eyes locked on Nile's, unwavering.

"I can't let you do that!"

"Are you insane?!' Nile shouted. 'Let go of me! Let go of me, I say!'

He struggled futilely against Erwin's iron-clad grasp for a short while then shot his fist into Erwin's unprotected stomach. The blond man doubled over in pain and released him.

"Military Police, let's go!" Nile yelled as he took off.

"Shit-!" Erwin gasped and straightening himself he shot forward his grapnels. The Scouting legionnaires quickly followed suit.

* * *

_Damn this leg_, Levi thought as he sped through the air towards the running Rogue Titan. His grapnels whistled as he reeled them in for another projection. He twisted his hips upwards in midair for aim and shot them out once more. They connected with the ceiling and with a burst of steam he swerved onwards.

If not for this damned leg he would have been there quicker. Now it was too late. He was closing in but the Rogue Titan had had too much of a head start. Even now he saw it skid to a halt and bypassing the cocoon reach for Armin.

"Move!" Levi yelled at the top of his voice.

But the brat remained as immobile as the girl in the cocoon and titan snatched him up and put him into its-

"Eren! No!"

_Into its hair?!_

Levi's grapnels bit into a pillar and he reeled himself towards it, wincing slightly as his feet met the concrete. He could hardly believe it and yet there it was. The Rogue Titan made certain that Armin was holding on to its hair securely before turning to the crystal. Its roar punctuated the air as it stomped on it with all its strength. The ground trembled under the impact but when it raised its foot the crystal was still intact. Enraged the titan brought its foot down once more.

Which meant that there was only one thing left for Levi to do, really.

Releasing one of his grapnels from the pillar he twisted and shot it into the ceiling. Once certain it was securely anchored he released the other grapnel and did the same. Now he hung from the ceiling, facing the oncoming military police. He calmly drew his blades.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing, Levi?!" Nile asked as he cut off his steam to avoid moving forward.

"Nile, you're a man accustomed to taking the easy way so out I'll give you one; abort your mission immediately or face me."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Levi chuckled darkly, his blue eyes gleaming dangerously in the candlelight. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

The Rogue Titan looked upwards to make sure that Armin was still safe in its hair before continuing its onslaught on the crystal. He knew that he must keep his friend safe from the encapsulated smiling titan. It had already taken so much from him; his mother, Hannes, and he would be damned if he let it get Armin too. With another roar he fell on his knees and began to pummel away at the crystal with all his might.

_Come out, bastard! Come out bastard!_

The crystal bounced up and down under the impact but remained otherwise undamaged. Each time it tried to roll away he would catch it and bring it back.

_Come out, bastard! Come out bastard!_

His bones were beginning to crack from all the force but he couldn't care. He was going to bring the smiling bastard out if it was the last thing he was going to do.

_Come out, bastard! Come out bastard!_

His right hand broke off so he continued with the left.

_Come out, bastard! Come out bastard!_

The rumble of the poundings echoed through the dungeon against a counterpoint of guttural roars. The walls and pillars reverberated at each blow. Chunks of debris began to fall from the ceiling. The pillars were cracking. The dungeon wouldn't hold up much longer.

_Come out, bastard! Come out bastard! Come out, bastard! Come out bastard!_

Armin was the first to notice it. the Rogue Titan's fist had changed in color. Or rather it was now covered with a pale translucent substance. It had crystallized. At this rate Annie's crystal would soon-

_Come out, bastard! Come out bastard! Come out, bastard! Come out bastard! Come out, bastard! Come out bastard! Come out, bastard! Come out bastard! COME OUT BASTARD!_

CRACK!

The cocoon shattered to a million pieces and the Rogue Titan's giant fist froze inches away from its contest. That wasn't the smiling bastard. That was Annie.

And silence, save for a few falling debris, filled the hall.

* * *

"I'll be sure to report your actions to our superiors Erwin!" Nile was ranting petulantly. "Just you wait! I'll have your hides, just you wait!"

They were standing just outside the MP headquarters. It was still about 4 AM. Erwin as usual said nothing to these outbursts so it was once again up to Levi to speak for him.

"Hey Nile, stop whining like an oversized brat already, will you? My head hurts. You should be happy that for the first time in your sorry existence you have something more pertinent than a population census to report."

At this Nile bristled and sputtered some more impotent threats until the other military police led him gently but firmly away down the deserted street. Erwin and Levi watched him go.

"I thought he'd never leave," Levi said with a relieved sigh, rubbing his ears.

"Talking to a superior like that could land you in trouble with the Supreme Commander," Erwin commented. "You know fastidious he gets when it comes to respect."

"Yeah, I know," Levi said, an unusually boyish grin toying on his lips. "It's just that Nile and I go way back, you know. We've got… history."

Erwin permitted himself to smile briefly. He knew Levi was reminiscing about his life before the scouting legion. Back when he was a famous thug in the capital.

Just then the doors of the MP headquarters burst open and Hanji Zoe came running up to them. Her face was etched with fatigue and worry.

"We have a problem."

Neither man answered her but she knew she had their undivided attention. She took a great steadying breath before continuing.

"The girl – Annie Leonhardt – she appears to have lost her memory."

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Levi snapped.

"We think it must have been due to the sheer force Eren used to smash open the crystal," Hanji explained. "Actually, given the way it shattered I'd say it's a miracle she didn't get shredded to pieces herself, but her body did still take quite a hit. In such heightened cases of stress it's not unusual for the human mind to, um, temporarily shelve memories so as to block out the traumatic event."

They had just returned from the underground cells where Annie was taking a drug induced sleep, bound hands and feet, and were now seated in the main MP headquarters above. It was just the three of them; Erwin, Levi and Hanji. Erwin hadn't said a word since she had announced Annie's condition to them. Levi, on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop asking questions and frankly it was starting to get on Hanji's nerves.

"And how can we be sure that she's telling the truth?"

Hanji had to restrain herself from rolling her exhausted eyes upwards. "I've carried out every test known to man, plus some personal ones from my vast and highly versatile arsenal. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

Levi pointedly wrinkled his nose to show her just what he thought of her 'vast and highly versatile arsenal' and Hanji bit back a chuckle. Despite their constant bickering she and Levi got along like a house on fire.

"Does torture figure on your list?" He asked, his hand on his sword hilt.

This time she did roll her eyes. "Seeing as it's physical trauma that got us into this mess in the first place, I'd say no."

Levi got up from his seat. His hand rooted into his pocket, no doubt looking for a cigarette, and finding none he sighed and began to pace up and down.

"What a waste! All that work and planning, only for the bitch to lose her memory completely."

At this Hanji cleared her throat emphatically.

"Spit it out Hanji," Levi said without turning around. "We haven't got all night."

"Well technically she hasn't lost _all_ her memories."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There is one thing that she still remembers – Eren."

For a brief moment nobody spoke. Then Levi snorted.

"Hanji, you're sure you don't need a stronger prescription for those glasses of yours? Eren's not here."

That riled Hanji to no end. "I can see that, you little - ! Anyway what I'm saying is that Eren's the only person she remembers. She doesn't even remember her own name, much less where she is, but she remembers Eren."

Genuine shock showed on Levi's apathetic face, and even Erwin appeared bemused.

"Is that even possible?!" Levi asked.

"Apparently so."

"Then she really is useless to us."

"No, this changes everything," Erwin spoke out for the first time.

Hanji and Levi looked at him he stared unseeingly ahead, his brow furrowed as he sat there thinking hard. After a while he spoke.

"Where's Eren?" He asked Levi.

"In the barracks along with the others, probably sleeping. He's to take the carriage back to our base first thing in the morning."

"Not anymore."

Erwin got to his feet, followed by Hanji. All looked expectantly at him.

"You have a plan in mind, don't you?" Levi asked, leaning against a desk.

For the second time that night Erwin gave one of his rare smiles.

"I have a plan in mind."

* * *

Mikasa sat on her bed, inordinately thrilled. She had spoken to Armin earlier that day. The blond boy had returned at about 11 AM that day. According to him their mission had been a resounding success and finished earlier than expected. Eren still had to complete some paperwork to get his name exonerated, but otherwise he should be back in a couple of hour's time. Which should be right about now, she thought gleefully.

Throughout the whole time that he had been gone, which had really just been a day, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. True, normally he preoccupied most of her thoughts, but mostly it was worry for his safety since he could be so reckless. Or sadness at some of his more abrasive remarks.

But this time was different. This time all she could remember was the way he had looked at her and the way it had made her feel. The last glance he had given her at the bottom of the steps had been her moment of triumph because it lent further witness to his longing for her. Eren wanted her, wanted her like a woman. Of that she was absolutely certain.

She broke into unconscious humming as she adjusted the pretty flower she had worked into her hair earlier that day. She had decided that upon his return she was going to make the first step. She knew Eren well enough to know that if she waited for him she would have to wait a long time and she had no intention of doing so. Boys, it seemed, had no clue about how to go about these things.

Knowing Eren, he'd put up a fight though. She anticipated his possible arguments. 'We're brother and sister' currently featured at the top of the list. It had been a problem to her too at first, but not anymore. She didn't think of him like that anymore and from what she saw, neither did he. That explained his usual grouchy retort whenever she wanted to assist him in something.

_Knock it off, Mikasa! I'm not your kid or your baby brother!_ He'd always say.

She giggled a little. He certainly wasn't either of them, and if she had her way then by the end of this day he'd be her man. She liked the sound of that. _Her_ man, just like her Papa had been her Mama's and like Grisha had been Carla's. And she would be his woman. And when they got married-

_Woah! Slow down, girl_, she admonished herself lightly. _One step at a time._

She took a last peek at herself in the mirror she had swiped from Christa's room. Color in her cheeks matched pleasantly with the red flower in her hair and the scarf around her neck. People had been commenting on her rosy complexion and the flower all day. She understood why they easily noticed it. Normally she wasn't nearly so… feminine. Almost everyone had complimented the change. Except for Jean, who for some reason wore a resentful scowl every time he saw her.

She heard the sound of an approaching courage and leapt off her bed. Her heart suddenly beating very fast, she took the VERY last look in the mirror to make sure she was alright, then with a deep steadying breath for her racing nerves, she made for the door to go and welcome _her_ man.

* * *

Eren couldn't believe the kind of mess he'd gotten himself into. He knew he had said he'd be able to take on any mission for the sake of humanity but this, this was too difficult. He wasn't cut out for this. it was more suited to the likes of Armin, with his exceptionally quick mind. Eren's place was in the battlefield like Mikasa and the others, not here in this carriage with _her_.

He looked at the blonde girl seated opposite him. She was hugging herself tightly and had her feet tucked under her as she stared out the window. The frightened, despondent expression on her face was not unlike the one he'd first seen on Mikasa all those years back when he rescued her from those animals. This was definitely not the Annie he remembered and yet she was the same person. The one who had slaughtered all those people and the one who he must now play this farce with. Not for the first time he found himself wishing her memory hadn't shattered along with the crystal, back then.

The carriage skidded to a halt. They had arrived.

Annie didn't seem to have noticed it because she continued to stare out of the window. Eren tentatively nudged her knee with his hand. At the first touch she cringed like a wounded animal, her panic evident.

"It's okay, Annie," he heard himself saying in his best rendition of a caring voice, just like they had instructed him to. "You're safe here."

He backed out of the carriage slowly, making sure that at all times she could see his face and the reassuring smile he had plastered on it. He definitely was not cut out for this, he thought ruefully. Mikasa would definitely agree.

Throughout the return trip his mind had kept straying to her. He knew that she would disapprove of this turn of events as much as he did. Matter of fact, since Commander had insisted that it was top secret, he couldn't tell her why things had taken such a bizarre turn. That is why he decided to tell meet her and sort of brace her for what she was about to see. For some reason which he couldn't possibly figure it was particularly important for him that she of all people didn't believe what she would see. But first, he had to take care of Annie.

"Eren?"

It was Annie's voice, only softer and more vulnerable than he had ever heard it. she was still in the carriage, her frightened eyes seeking his for reassurance.

"It's okay," he said with more genuine warmth this time, offering her his hand.

She took it. Hecouldn't help noticing that her hand was softer than he had expected, given all the blows she'd given him with it at boot camp. Their eyes locked, he led her out of the carriage and turned to the great front doors of the castle. They were already open and someone stood in the doorway.

It was Mikasa. She had a flower in her hair, he noted automatically with a racing pulse, and looked utterly beautiful. Utterly beautiful and utterly devastated.

Mikasa looked at Eren and Annie, standing hand in hand, and when the shock had faded all she felt was the indescribable pain of her heart being shattered into a million pieces.

**A/N: TADA! There you go, guys! This should keep your appetites nicely whetted till TheDarkCanTell you some more! Keep those reviews coming, and I'll keep the tale... spinning, deal?**

**Poor Mikasa! Poor Eren! And trust me when I say their sorrows have just begun, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**p.s. I wonder what Eren's super secret mission with Annie is? Any ideas out there? You're reviews will tell.**


	4. Run

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! And I bring with me tidings that TheDarkCanTell! But first, a little about me.**

**I'm sure you all must have been wondering where I've been for, um, the past three to four weeks. Well you'll be pleased to know that I am now fully recovered from a nasty malaria-sore throat-chills combo, the kind you may get every once in a while in West Africa, which is from where TheDarkCanTell his tales!**

**But to be totally honest, it's not really that terrible triad of trials that prevented me from reaching out to you. The problem's a little more fundamental. Here it is. As all of you may know, reviews are the LIFEFORCE of a writer, TheDarkCanTell included! Good, bad, ugly, doesn't matter. All we need to know is that our story was scintillating enough for someone to leave a comment. Yeah that's right! I need to hear my readers testify, "TheDarkCanTell and tell it well!" Come on, guys! Help a (not so young) upstart out, here a little and review. Review and recommend.**

**Alright, enough about me. Now to the story. I've decided to pick up the pace yet again and this chapter is even longer than the previous. I was rather undecided about the, um, intensity at the end due to personal convictions but I finally decided to see it through. Something about proving something to myself so…. ARRGH, I can hear y'all screaming, 'enough with the rambling already!' so without much further ado I present to you the latest of what TheDarkCanTell…**

**(Warning: This deserves to be rated an M, coz it contains a smattering of smut! So for those out there with delicate sensitivities, you've been warned!)**

**Chapter 4: Run**

"Mikasa wait up– ! Hey Mikasa!"

Mikasa continued to stalk up the stairs, her eyes fixed resolutely ahead. Her mind was hazy with the myriad of thoughts tumbling over each other but all of them one stood out clearly. She had to reach the safety of her room. She absolutely had to. Before the tears pricking the back of her eyes began to pour in earnest.

"Oh, for fuck's sake – Mikasa wait up!"

She heard the pattering of his feet pattering as he reached the stairs and briefly considered letting him catch up so that she could send him tumbling back down the stairs when he touched her. It wouldn't be hard; he wouldn't be expecting it. And the idea of him bowling that bitch over like a ninepin was so tempting…!

But no, she decided. She would not dignify them with such an outburst. She increased her pace.

Eren tore up the stairs three at a time, animated by fury at her actions. Fury and something else. Something he had rarely felt before, not like this and certainly never around _her_.

Pure fear.

It had hit him like a shockwave the moment he saw her standing in the doorway when he had alighted from the carriage. The raw pain oozing from her had made him immediately release Annie's hand like it was scalding hot and start towards her, but then she'd spun round on her heels and all but ran off into the castle.

And that's when the fear had kicked in for real. For no matter how herculean the trial, how high the hurdle, how intense the pain, the Mikasa he knew had never once ran away. Over the years he had seen her fearlessly fight her way through a dozen bullies, the smallest of whom was easily twice her size, launch herself at a horde of titans without a moment's hesitation and even prepare to singlehandedly take on Annie in her extremely dangerous Female Titan form without so much as batting an eyelash. He'd also seen her endure some of his angriest outbursts with impassive silence even though he knew that deep down it must have hurt her.

But never once had he, in all the time he'd known her, seen her run away. Until now.

And it scared him shitless.

The sight left him feeling more frightened than he had been in a long while. It was a different fear from what he'd felt around the titans, of course. Different, yes, but no less potent. It was akin to the cold fear that had gripped him when he saw Carla Jaeger being raised to the mouth of that cursed smiling sumbitch. The kind of fear that preceded an irrecoverable and irreplaceable loss.

And he couldn't have that. Not again.

He was determined to get to her before she could reach her room and barricade herself in. Then he would shake her till her teeth rattled so hard she'd be drinking soup for a week. Or maybe settle for pinning her down and talking some sense into her.

But what exactly would he tell her? Commander Erwin's orders had been pretty clear from the jump. The mission was to remain top secret. Nobody was to know the truth about what Eren and Annie were up to. Especially Mikasa. Captain Levi had been the one to drive in that little clause.

The subject of his mission presently called his name, a plaintive note in her normally dispassionate voice, but he ignored her. She was the least of his concerns right now. He had bigger things to worry about, like stopping Mikasa from entering her room. She had cleared the last of the long steps and he had the feeling that if she got into her room before they had a chance to talk he wouldn't get another chance in a long time.

"Mikasa, please-!"

Mikasa paused in her tracks and slowly turned around to face him, more out of shock than any desire to hear what he had to say. The Eren she knew would never beg for anything, especially her. Not since they were kids anyway. It wasn't that he was rude or anything. Not really. Eren was just Eren, and begging wasn't his thing. But now Eren was begging. She stared down at him, intrigued.

Eren opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he self consciously cleared his throat and tried again, to no avail. The last call had done the trick and she had stopped but now that he had her full attention he found himself at a fucking loss for words! For one he had no idea what to say to soothe her without divulging the details of his mission, and being halfway down the steps wasn't helping matters any.

And then there were her eyes. They were twin obsidian orbs, wide with wonder and glistened suspiciously as if with unshed tears. The sheer beauty of them, of _her_, was breathtaking. How couldn't he have noticed it before?

A small corner of Mikasa brain noted the return of that rapt predatory gleam in Eren's intense emerald gaze. In the way they seemed to slowly undress her and greedily drink her in. And there was a small stubborn corner of her brain that desperately wanted to believe this was the case, that she had been right all along…

"Eren?"

Eren cursed inwardly. It had come from Annie, the single word so punctuated with despondency that he had no choice but to tear his eyes away from Mikasa's and impatiently turn round to her. But when he saw her the scowl darkening his visage lifted.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, her left arm clutching her right elbow close to her side as her right arm dangled downward. It was a pose he had often seen her adopt back in at boot camp and more recently while she had been laughing maniacally at the allegations Mikasa was hurling at her. Now she was doing so again, but this time without the faintest trace of amusement.

It was surely a reflexive pose, stemming from a part of her that the amnesia hadn't been able to quell. It proved that somewhere deep down within this tremulous blonde girl looking at him the real Annie was cocooned, biding her time till she could break free. Erwin's instructionss on the mission at hand echoed in Eren's head and he took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Annie," he said, his mouth curling into a reassuring smile despite himself. "It's alright. I'll be with you in a moment, let me just…"

Eren's voice trailed off as he turned back to look up the stairs. There was no one there. A second later he heard a door slam shut, followed by the rustling noise of a deadbolt being pulled firmly into place.

Mikasa leaned against the door momentarily before sliding slowly down into a sitting position on the floor. And there, locked away within the safe confines from her room where nobody could see her, she closed her eyes and finally allowed the stinging tears to slide down her cheek.

Dinner that night was a somber affair. Eren and Annie entered the mess hall to find it abuzz with mutterings that suspiciously subsided almost at once, leaving a tense silence in their wake. He immediately began to scan the room for any sign of Mikasa, ignoring the hostile eyes that were trained on them. Erwin had promised to take care of them.

Indeed at his command an announcement had already been passed earlier forbidding anyone from accosting Annie or antagonizing her in anyway. She had been acquitted, the announcement had said, due to recent evidence unearthed which proved that she had acted unwillingly and unwittingly under the manipulations of an unknown criminal group Reiner and Bertholdt were affiliated with.

Unfortunately in the process of extracting this information had taken a heavy toll on her and she was in an extremely fragile state right now, physically as well as emotionally and mentally. As a result the announcement urged everyone not to in any way refer to her capture or the traumatic events that had led to it, including her genocidal binge. Failure to comply would be met with swift and decisive retribution.

"Bullshit!" Jean had muttered darkly when he heard it, impulsively stabbing his fork into the wooden table before him. He didn't believe a word of what was being said.

"What was that, Kirchstein?" The senior officer passing the announcement had asked, frowning down at him.

"N-nothing," he had quickly replied and slumped back into his seat as the senior officer resumed his announcement. The man could blabber the whole evening if he wanted but Jean refused to believe a word of what he was saying and that wasn't likely to change.

Neither did Arwin for that matter. While he had left shortly after Annie had been forcibly extracted from her crystal by Eren and thus had no idea what had transpired in his absence, he had read enough about interrogation to know that the kind of detailed information needed for such a compete exoneration couldn't have been amassed in such short time. Especially not from someone as tenacious and taciturn as Annie.

He wondered what had really happened. There was a plan, of that he was certain. He also knew it had something to do with Eren, which was why he had been asked to stay back and was now moving around with Annie. Whatever it was, it was extremely risky letting Annie return to a place filled with people who would gladly leap at any opportunity to kill her.

At any rate, neither Armin nor Jean nor anybody else would dare to go against Erwin's commands so she was safe for now.

"Why… why are they all staring at me like that?" Annie whispered anxiously. She had moved closer to Eren and was now clutching his arm. "Like they hate me?"

"Never mind," Eren said absently, still looking round the hall for Mikasa. His gaze came to rest on Armin and a shard of disappointment laced through him at the sight of the blond boy sitting alone. Armin straightened in his seat and looked hopeful when he noticed Eren's gaze, no doubt expecting them to join him.

But Eren knew that he and and Annie couldn't sit with anyone, however. Not yet. The commander's orders had been clear about that too. He turned to Annie.

"They're only surprised to see you here, that's all. Nobody expected to see you up and about so soon after that terrible accident you had. Let's get a seat."

He took her hand and led her on a meandering path around the tables to an empty one at the back of the mess hall. All eyes present followed them as they passed by, their gazes filled with a variety of emotions ranging from fury to fear, but nobody said anything.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked again as they settled into their seats.

"Of course I am," Eren replied with an easy laugh. "Why on earth would they hate you?"

Annie still looked unconvinced but she didn't say anything more. Eren drummed his fingers on the table for a few moments then abruptly rose to his feet. Annie started at the sudden movement.

"I'll go get us some food," he explained and began to move sideways out from his seat. At once Annie lunged for him.

"Don't go!"

"But I have to get us-"

"Don't go!"

Eren studied the trembling form clutching tightly to his arm for a while with a mixture of frustration and pity, then finally acquiesced and sat down.

"I won't."

But even as he reassuringly squeezed her fingers his thoughts returned to the dark haired girl who hadn't showed up for supper. Lateness had never really been her thing, so it was unreasonable to expect her to show up. However throughout the rest of the evening his head jerked up every time the doors of the mess hall swung open to let someone through, hoping against hope that it was her.

She didn't come down for supper.

Neither did she come out for breakfast the next day. Or lunch. Or supper. She didn't show up for any training activity or meetings either. In fact, it didn't seem like she left her room at all. After two days of her continued absence Eren took to prowling her corridor whenever he had spare time on his hands, which wasn't often. He spent all his time with Annie now and was only free when she fell asleep. He had been relegated to his room in the dungeons and so had she. She was a heavy sleeper but tended to panic if he wasn't in sight when she got up.

He didn't get to see Mikasa, though, and on one night in particular he found himself lurking outside her door, listening for any signs of life. When he heard nothing a cold heart wrenching fear gripped him at the thought that she might have escaped or, worse, died, and he stepped back to run through her door.

Just then he heard a small sound from within and stopped. It was a sniff, then another. Mikasa was still in there, and from the sound of it she was crying. Relief washed over him and leaned against her door. At once the sniffing stopped and he heard nothing more that night.

Over the next few days he would listen for signs of life, only leaving when he heard some. Relief soon turned to worry-induced anger at her irrational behavior and several times he would draw back his balled fist, fully intending to pound on her door till she came out. But he couldn't pluck up the courage to do go through with it and his hand always stopped short.

He finally decided that he had better chances with Armin. Mikasa may be avoiding him but he doubted her hiatus extended to Armin, against whom she had no grudge. He needed to find out if Armin had seen her, how she was doing and if possible why on earth she was behaving like this.

Because though he knew her behavior had something to do with Annie, he had absolutely no clue why seeing him with her pissed Mikasa off so much.

And so one week after his return with Annie to the castle he finally permitted Armin to approach them. It was during lunch and they were all seated in the mess hall. They had just returned from a particularly strenuous bout of training in preparation for an upcoming excursion to wall Maria and the legionnaires were famished. Even if they hadn't warmed up to Annie yet they were at least able to politely ignore her and a hearty banter filled the hall as they ate. Eren caught Armin's eye and nodded to him, beckoning him close.

"Hey Eren."

"Hey Armin." He turned to Annie. "Annie this is Armin, my best friend. Armin this is Annie."

Two pairs of cerulean eyes stared at Eren, waiting to see how he would introduce Annie; Armin's in the hopes of getting a clue to help put the puzzle together and Annie's because she was eager to finally know what bond she shared with this green eyed boy who was all she could remember. Eren felt himself redden under their intense scrutiny.

"She's also a very close friend," he mumbled and clamped his mouth shut.

"Nice to meet you Annie," Armin said, taking the cue from Eren to act as though they had never met before.

"Same here," Annie returned with a shy smile, then turned to Eren. "Is he new here?"

"No, why?"

"Because you said I had worked here before, which means I should know him, right?"

"You do, but I figured it'd be easier for you if I introduced him anew," Eren explained.

"Actually we were good friends," Armin said cheerfully supplied as he sat down.

"Really?" Annie asked.

Eren was pleased. Talking with Armin was easy for Annie, mostly because the boy intuitively knew to stay clear of any sensitive topics. Plus Eren had really missed his friend's company. However underneath the pleasant chatter he was on the alert for any information about Mikasa and was disappointed when Armin supplied none, even after deliberate prodding from Eren.

Finally Armin begged to be excused and got up to leave. Eren's eyes followed the blond boy as he returned to the dishing table to discreetly collect a fresh helping before exiting. Eren immediately sensed that something was amiss. Unlike Sasha Armin had never been much of an eater but even if he were, Eren knew that the Scouting Legion's meager resources were often so strained that second helpings were seldom commonplace. Annie noticed his troubled gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Eren replied then slowly rose to his feet, his mind made up. He turned to Annie, his eyes wordlessly pleading. "There's something I must do. I'll be gone for only a moment."

She looked frightened but she nodded. "Okay."

Eren gave her hand a last grateful squeeze before hurriedly shuffling out from his table and heading for the door of the mess hall. He swung it open just in time to catch a glimpse of Armin disappearing through another door at the other end of the hallway. Eren followed after him, always making sure to keep at an unobtrusive distance.

Armin got into the deserted entrance hall and made for the great stairs, unaware that he was being followed. Eren's suspicions concerning his best friend's intentions were confirmed when he saw Armin pause outside Mikasa's door and rap his knuckles in a distinct pattern.

"Mikasa, it's me," he whispered. "Open up, I brought you some food."

She must have said something in reply because Armin said, "you know you've gotta eat. It's bad enough that you only eat once a day, now you wanna stop that too? Please open up."

After a brief pause Eren heard rustle of the deadbolt being drawn back and he shrank back in his hiding place at the top of the stairs, his heartbeat quickening. His vantage point parallel with the wall could only afford him a side view of Mikasa's door as it swung open. Pale hands emerged to grasp the contents of Armin's outstretched arms – his first glimpse of Mikasa in an entire week – and withdrew into the room with them.

There was another pause, after which Armin said, "You're welcome. I'll see you later when I come back for the dishes," and then the door swung close and the deadbolt was fastened once more.

Armin turned to head back for the stairs and froze when he saw Eren standing there with his hands on his hips, scowling balefully at him. He noted the accusation and fury in the icy green glare but before he had a chance to explain Eren had spun round on his heels and descended the stairs, leaving him alone with his guilt.

Armin stood motionless for several moments, listening to his friend storm into the entrance hall down below and slam the great doors on his way out. Why did such unpleasant tasks always get shunted to him? With a world weary sigh he turned back to Mikasa's door and repeated the complex knock they had devised for him to reveal his identity.

After a few seconds the deadbolt was drawn and door inched open a little for Mikasa to peer through the crack. As always his heart went out to her at the sight of her puffy eyes lined with dark circles that testified to all the nights she had spent crying.

"What's the matter?" She asked in a hollow voice. "Already back for the dishes?"

Once again he took a deep shuddering breath.

"Mikasa, we need to talk."

* * *

The legionnaires filed into the mess hall the next day for supper after another hard day of inhuman training, courtesy of captain Levi's recent return to the force. He had recently recovered from his leg injury and seemed determined to make up for his prolonged absence by squeezing a week's worth of exercise into a single day. And all this after a thorough cleaning of the castle which he disgustedly declared had become unbearably filthy in his absence.

Even Eren and Annie hadn't been spared his wrath, and had spent the whole day on the clean up team since Annie was deemed unready for training yet. The exercise had proven good for Annie though, permitting her to mingle with the other legionnaires and relax around them somewhat. Presently they collapsed into what was fast becoming their usual table and wordlessly began to wolf down their supper.

The door of the mess hall swung open. Eren, who was backing the door, felt rather than saw _her_ walk in. Annie who was seated opposite him looked up to see who it was and confirmed his intuition.

"Hey – that's the girl from the other day. The one with a flower in her hair, whom you were chasing up the stairs."

Over the passing days Annie had emerged from the frightened girl persona and though she wasn't fully herself and still had no memories she had regained some of her former mettle. Enough for her lidded eyes to shimmer with a measure of mischievous curiosity as she observed Eren for his reaction. Eren, however, was in no mood to indulge her and scowled forebodingly as he ate. To his relief Annie took the hint and didn't press the issue but returned to her meal.

Mikasa's eyes scanned the hall as Eren's had done a week earlier, searching in spite herself for him. She finally spotted him at the back of the hall sitting, as she had expected, with _her_. From the tense set of his shoulders she knew was aware of her presence, even if he hadn't so much as looked up from his food.

Reminding herself that she was only doing this at Armin's behest she took a deep breath and searched for the blond boy. Her eyes swept once more through the hall – flickering past Jean, who had scooted sideways in his seat to create space for her and was now staring hopefully at her – and located Armin at another table. He was seated alone, just as she had requested, and she walked up to him.

"H-hey Mikasa! You made it!"

Armin sounded so genuinely pleased that she couldn't hold back a little smile as she settled into the seat opposite him.

"You look very well," he said, noting her well rested complexion.

"Thanks, Armin," she replied.

After Armin had finally succeeded to convince her to leave her room yesterday she had taken special pains to cover up all traces of the misery that was engulfing her. She had scrubbed her face and treated herself to a good night's sleep. It seemed to have done the trick, judging from the curious stares everyone was giving her instead of the sympathetic looks she had so feared. Armin, clairvoyant as always, accurately read her mind.

"Everyone's glad to see you back," he said warmly, then smiled as he spotted Jean's longing expression across the hall. "Some more so than others."

"Everyone?" She breathed, unable to completely keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Armin looked down at his plate of food. It was the first time either of them was referring to Eren since the day of Eren's return. Armin had banged on her door for what had seemed like hours on end before she finally opened, only to find her crying uncontrollably. He had quickly put two and two together and decided that she would be the one to bring Eren's name up whenever she was ready, not him.

"I told you about the announcement, remember?" He presently said, his voice low and soothing.

"Yes," she said simply and began to spoon her stew. "Not half bad for a change," she commented after gulping down a mouthful.

"It could use some salt though, but yes," Armin agreed, but he was more interested in the way she was trying to change the topic than the quality of the tomato sauce they were having for supper. It was clear that she wanted to change the topic but for her sake – and Eren's – he had to get it over and done with right now. steeling himself he plunged in once more.

"Commander Erwin is a smart man and a worthy leader," he began tentatively. "He wouldn't be one to elaborate a mission if he didn't think it was of the utmost importance to mankind."

He paused to gauge how she was receiving this but Mikasa continued eating for so long that Armin began to wonder if she had heard him. Finally she spoke without looking up from her plate.

"Yes he has humanity's best interests at heart, but so far he hasn't shown much concern for the personal welfare of his underlings or people, has he?"

Armin couldn't argue with that. Erwin was indeed a man who preferred to look at the forest rather than the trees in it. It was this ability to focus on the big picture that made him such an invaluable asset to mankind, but that wasn't what Mikasa wanted to hear right now. He switched tactics.

"Eren respects him and follows him, as do we all, but he's still the same hardheaded guy we grew up with. Whatever the mission may be, he'd never forget what's truly important to him, _who's_ truly important to him."

Mikasa's hand paused for the briefest of moments above her bowl of soup before delving in once again. After swallowing the spoonful she finally met Arwin's gaze, her dark grey eyes uncharacteristically dull, even for her.

"Yes, but who could that be?"

She returned to her soup but something about her told Armin that the discussion was over. They finished their meal in silence. Gathering her plate, she quietly thanked him for the meal and exited the mess hall. Armin's stared sorrowfully at his retreating friend for a while then turned back, just in time to catch Eren looking over his shoulder in their direction. Eren quickly turned back to his food, but not before Armin saw his green eyes mirroring the same deadness he had seen in Mikasa's.

Armin was about to resume his meal when he heard a sudden noisy clatter. He looked up to find Annie alone, Eren's bench thrown back to the ground, and a resounding bang behind him told him Eren had exited the hall as well. Confused, he was somehow found himself looking at Levi who had been quietly watching the whole scene.

"What, you're waiting for a gold-lettered invitation?" Levi drawled, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Go stop that brat before he prattles and ruins everything!"

"Y-yes sir!" Armin said and took off, stumbling over his bench as he went.

"Kids," Levi muttered, shaking his head.

Armin caught up with Eren at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall. It was a good thing Eren had been taking slow deliberate steps or he would have been too late. Presently he stood in front of Eren, barring his passage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Eren snapped. "Get out of my way!"

"I will, but hear me out first," Armin gasped, bending over to clutch at a stitch in his side. "I know what you're going to do."

"Very smart, Armin, as always," Eren said sarcastically. "Now get out of my way or-"

"It's not going to work! You have a secret mission at hand and it is your duty to complete it!"

"Fuck the mission!" Eren snarled. "I'm going to kick in that bitch's door and give her what she's been looking for! A piece of my mind!"

"So you're just going to throw away everything, just like that?" Armin countered just as loudly.

"And why the hell not?! It's what's gotten us into this mess in the first place!"

"No it's not and you know it." Armin's voice was quiet now. "There are issues between you and Mikasa and you can't go blaming it on this mission. You know that what I'm saying is true. So if you want to go resolve those issues, be my guest, but as a fellow member of the Scouting Legion and a friend I urge you to reconsider the stakes of the mission before you do or say something you'll regret."

Armin stepped aside to let Eren pass. The two young men stared intensely at each other for several long moments. After a while Eren admitted defeat and sank to sit on the bottom stairs. Soon Armin joined him and they sat in companionable silence.

"How much do you know – about my mission?" Eren began, breaking it.

"Nothing really," Armin admitted, "but I assume it must be pretty important for Erwin to go to such lengths for it to remain a secret even from the likes of Mikasa and myself."

Eren sighed. "It's brought me nothing but trouble from the jump. Now it's got Mikasa acting all weird and avoiding me and –"

"That's not entirely true," Armin cut in, a little smile on his lips. "You guys already had the same issues way before the mission came along, you probably just didn't know it yet."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Eren sputtered, feeling himself redden slightly. "We didn't have any issues. I mean we did fight a lot, but that was always because she incessantly coddles me and doesn't want me to grow and – why are you laughing?"

"Nothing," Armin said and gave one last knowing chuckle before rising to his feet and stretching. "So what do you say we head back to the mess hall? Everyone's gonna be wondering where you went off to in such a hurry. Might think you had to take a really huge dump if you don't return quickly."

Eren frowned suspiciously up at his best friend for a little longer then stood as well.

"Trust Horse-Face Jean to spread such a rumor," he said..

"Or maybe Connie," Armin suggested. "I wouldn't put it past _him_."

And with a laugh they left the entrance hall just as a door upstairs opened. Mikasa wandered over to the stairs. She had heard raised voices and could have sworn one of them was Eren's. After debating on whether she should go check it out or not she had finally let her curiosity get the better of her and headed out, only to find nobody. She remain there for a while, wondering if it were her imagination – or perhaps that unrelentingly hopeful part of her brain – before returning to her room for the night.

* * *

The next week continued in pretty much the same pattern as that first night, with Mikasa resolutely ignoring him and he doing the same. Only problem was, he had never been one to hold down his feelings and anytime he saw her he was seized by the overwhelming urge to grab her and talk some sense into her or wring her muffler laden neck. Both choices were equally appealing. Armin's words from that night at the bottom of the stairs kept returning to him however, and he kept his silence.

But it was the most maddening thing he had ever done, and the only available outlet for the constant restlessness he was feeling was an even shorter temper than usual. Even Annie had noticed this and asked him on more than one occasion what the matter was.

So he was understandably very excited when Levi took him aside during breakfast one morning and told him he could rejoin the legionnaires for training that morning.

"But what about Annie?" He asked after resisting the urge to do a celebratory jig.

"She sticks with you, Jaeger. You're the baby-sitter, remember? I hear you guys used to spar a lot during your days at bootcamp? You might want to try that again; might help jog her memory a little. But nothing too strenuous, okay? We can't have her going all titanic or I doubt even Erwin's words will be able to stop the legionnaires from killing her, understood?"

"Yes captain."

The corporal nodded curtly and began to leave then turned back suddenly.

"One more thing – how far with her memory recovery?"

"Nothing so far," Eren admitted ruefully.

"Isn't that a bust?" Levi said. "well you know what to do right? Continue at her."

"Yes captain."

Eren waited for the corporal to leave the mess hall before hurrying over to Annie's side. The blonde girl was chewing on some bread, her heavy lidded eyes looking more bored than ever. For a brief moment Eren reconsidered the response he had given the corporal concerning the state of her memory. Then he brushed his misgivings away and plopped down into the seat opposite her.

"Ready to do something really cool today?" He asked, his excitement clear in his eyes.

* * *

"So _this_ is your idea of cool?" Annie asked, looking around the field at the other legionnaires as they grunted and sparred. "Fighting a girl who's significantly smaller and weaker than you?"

"Of course not!" Eren snapped, blushing slightly. Put like that, it did sound embarrassing. "It's not my idea, it's yours. You used to love this stuff back in the day."

"Me? Love fighting?" She stared at him for moments then let out a peal of merry laughter. "Are you sure I'm the only one here suffering from amnesia?"

"Haha, real funny," Eren snorted. "But right now I'm the one who knows you better than you, and I say let's try it. Aww come on!" He added wen she hesitated. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"You promise?" She repeated.

"Cross my heart," he said drawing his left thumb across his chest over his heart in emphasis

"Alright, Mr. I-know Annie-better-than-Annie. I'll be coming to collect on that heart," she said with a hint of menace in her voice and assumed a fighting stance.

Eren stared at her.

"What, something wrong?" She asked, lowering her high held arms a bit.

"N-no," Eren stammered as he fought to recover from the shock wave that had hit him.

_She had assumed her trademark fighting stance._

How was this even possible? He quickly looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it. It seemed no one had. They were all engrossed in their respective battles or, in the case of Connie and Sasha, goofing around. He turned back to her and gulped.

"I'm making a fool out of myself standing like this, aren't I?" She asked when she saw the shell shocked look on his face.

"No no not at all!" He hurriedly reassured her. "It's perfect. You're perfect."

For some reason her cheeks turned rosy pink. Eren was intrigued but before he could say anything she raised her arms once more and her face disappeared behind them.

"Then let's see what you think about this!" She said and rushed at him.

It became immediately apparent to Eren that she hadn't recovered her memory. The haymaker was too wide, too slow, too careless to have come from the Former Annie. He easily ducked under it and pushed her away. She stumbled back and fell.

"That all you got, soldier boy?!" She jeered as she sprang back to her feet.

Eren was incredulous. "_Me_?! I'm just trying to make sure _you_ don't get hurt!"

"Quit talking and start showing me what you got."

And with that she lunged at him again. Again he dodged, then again, and then again. He was starting despite himself to enjoy this turning of tables and got so carried away that when she came at him the fifth time he couldn't resist using one of her moves on her. Sidestepping outside her left hook, he clamped his left hand down on her outstretched wrist, his right hand on her unprotected neck pushing her head back and swept her feet out from under her with his right foot.

"OW!" She cried as she crashed heavily to the floor.

"Shit – I'm sorry, Annie!" He blurted out, sinking to his knees beside her and offering his hand. "I really didn't mean to! I got carried away and – hey!"

She tugged on his arm, tipping him off his balance, and the next thing he knew he was lying spread eagled on the floor, locked inside an extremely painful armbar which she was executing from a position perpendicular to his head.

"What the – where' d' you learn to do that?" He gasped.

"I don't know, It just sort of… came to me naturally," she said then let out a gasp. "Wait – do you think I'm finally starting to remember stuff?"

"Probably," came the groaned reply. "And now I'd very much appreciate it if you'd now remember to not wrench my arm off."

"Oh, but – does it really hurt _that_ bad?" she asked coyly.

"_ANNIE_!"

"Alright, alright," She said and released him.

He sprang to his feet, rubbing at his deltoids as he glared reproachfully at her.

"What was that for? You tricked me!" He whined.

Yeah, well what did you expect? I'm a poor defenseless girl." She raised her hands once more. "You were right; this is turning out to be more fun that I had imagined."

Eren suddenly smiled.

"Isn't it? Well, my turn now."

They rushed at each other, grappling and counter grappling. Before Eren knew it they ended up on the grassy floor with him on top of her. Their faces were inches apart and he could see the tiny freckles adorning her cheeks and the golden flecks glinting in her cerulean eyes. And the pink blush that was back on her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" He breathed, worried at her flushed expression.

She turned her face away and her hair fell over her eyes. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Eren insisted, and with his free hand he gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Tell me."

"You planning on spending all day on me?" She commented dryly with a sidelong glance at him. "You're kinda heavy, you know."

"Oh, right."

He quickly extricated himself from her and rose to his feet, pulling her up with him as he went. She made a big show of dusting imaginary specks from her clothes and then noticing his unwavering intense gaze she finally heaved an exasperated sigh.

"It really is nothing," she insisted, "just that just now, when we were on the ground, I think I saw something."

"Something like what?"

She couldn't seem to meet his gaze. "Something like – oh, I don't know, something like this had all happened before."

"Really? That's good then," he said, making a mental note to tell Levi the first chance he got. "We used to spar like this all the time, back at boot camp."

"Really?" She asked incredulously, finally turning to him. "And did we also spar naked?"

He frowned at her. "_Naked?!_ What in the world are you… talking… about…"

He suddenly realized what she was talking about. It would have been back in the forest of giant trees when they had met for the first time as the Rogue Titan and the Female Titan. He had at some point been atop her, breathing murderous threats at her for killing the elite forces.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," he said hastily, "you got it wrong, that was when we were –"

But then he paused again. She obviously didn't know about titans, and he didn't know if it was his place to bring up a subject so delicate. Now, at least. He would have to clear that with corporal Levi first.

"When we were what?" She urged, her cheeks now a fiery red.

Eren stared at her, then slowly it dawned on him what she must be thinking had transpired between them. The intimacy of it all. And then it was his turn to feel his cheeks heat up.

* * *

Mikasa had been watching the entire exchange from the corner of her eye as she sparred with Jean, and was growing more and more irritated by the second. From the moment she had seen the bitch adopt her trademark pose, she knew this whole memory loss charade was just that; an act. But then the bitch had decided to push it further and was deliberately throwing amateurish punches, and Eren was foolishly gobbling up the act.

But what did she care anyway what happened to him? All week she had felt his emerald gaze on her whenever he thought nobody was looking. They'd had an accusing glare to them, like all this was her fault. Like he wasn't the one who had gone to team up with the enemy Annie under the pretext of some super secret mission. Like he wasn't enjoying every second he spent with the bitch even after everything she had done.

So why should _she_ care what happened to him?

_I'm just keeping an eye out on Eren_, she told herself firmly. _For his mother's sake if nothing else_.

And so she continued to watch them while absentmindedly sparring with Jean. She didn't notice the tiny smile of satisfaction that lifted the corner of her mouth when Eren sent the bitch crashing to the ground or the way her heart skipped several beats when the bitch tricked Eren into one of those her submission moves.

There were things she did notice however. Like when Eren had landed on top of the bitch. She was painfully aware of every second he had spent atop her without moving, which anyone with half a brain could see was unusual. The bastard was clearly enjoying himself! She willed herself to look away at that point but couldn't. she had to see how this thing ended, even it killed her.

After what had seemed like eleven eternities Eren finally got to his feet, a little too slowly to her taste, dragging his bitch friend along with him. Then there had been a snatch of conversation which she couldn't follow, after which they had stared at each other for several moments, twin blushes illuminating their cheeks. She couldn't see Eren's face clearly but she could see Annie's. the girl had the same longing look in her eyes that Mikasa was sure she herself had had.

That had nearly been her undoing. Jean took advantage of her inattention to send her crashing to the ground. For a moment they stared at each other, she confused by what had just happened, Jean unable to believe his luck. She quickly regained her wits though and in a matter of seconds the roles had been reversed. Jean lay on the floor, squirming in pain and she stood over him.

"Ow," he moaned, severely winded from the sharp blow she had just dealt his midriff.

But she had no eyes for him. She had eyes only for Eren and Annie. She was tired of running. She had tried it for over a fortnight with no results. Now she was going to revert to something she _was_ actually good at. Making that bitch pay.

As she stormed off to join them the memories of the one and only time they had sparred returned to her.

_ The trainees of the 104__th__ squad cheered and whistled as the two young women circled each other warily. It really was the dream match, the guys decided gleefully. The opponents shared a lot of similarities. They were both freaking hot, both freakishly strong and both poker faced. And they both had a certain interest in Eren Jaeger_

_Some people surmised that this may have been what was at the root of the impending battle. But what did it matter, anyway? Whatever had triggered it, a historic event was about to unfold before them and nobody wanted to miss a second of of all Eren Jeager himself._

_Without warning or sound the two women simultaneously rushed at each other to the uproarious delight of the onlooking crowd. The fight had started. It was a flurry of punches and kicks and grapples and counter grapples. The throng cheered and supplied advice, but the women themselves were silent, save for the occasional grunts punctuating exertions and the impact their blows made when connecting with flesh._

_They were both evenly matched. Mikasa was a natural born prodigy at fighting, and despite the lack of formal training was an unparalleled brawler. She also had her height and weight to her advantage. Annie, on the other hand was smaller and slightly slighter, but which also meant slightly faster. She was also the product of a childhood dedicated to intense martial arts training and had acquired a skill set which she now wielded with deadly efficiency and purpose._

_On and on the scrapper raged, till the crowd had gone from noisy excitement to hushed awe at the sheer endurance and determination of the fighters. As for the two women, they had eyes for none other than themselves. After a fight like this no matter who lost, they both would be worthy of respect. But there had to be a winner and a loser. That was the way of life._

_Suddenly Annie broke apart and took several steps back. She lowered her arms and straightened._

"_I give up," she announced in a voice ragged with exhaustion, to the onlookers' shock._

"_Just like that?" Mikasa panted back._

"_Just like that. This fight is quickly losing its meaning. I thought the objective was for us to train ourselves, but it seems to have become much more than that, hasn't it?"_

_ Mikasa didn't say anything. She simply watched as Annie turned and began to walk back to the barracks. And then she turned and looked at Eren, the reason why she'd gotten into this fight in the first place. His green eyes were following Annie's retreating form, something akin to admiration glowing in them._

"My turn," Mikasa said quietly as she stood between Eren and Annie, startling them.

"Wh-what the fuck are you talking about, Mikasa?" Eren stuttered behind her.

Mikasa ignored him. She had eyes only for Annie. The blonde girl eyed her quizzically.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time," Mikasa said calmly. "I said it's my turn now."

"What for?" Annie asked.

"Oi, Mikasa!" Eren snarled, gripping her shoulder and turning her round forcefully. "What the fuck?! What's this all about?!"

She resisted the urge to twist his arm. "I wish to spar with her."

"Well I'm sorry but that's not going to be possible," Eren said, recalling Levi's instructions.

"Why?" Mikasa inquired.

Eren couldn't tell her what the corporal had said so he tried another tactic.

"Why do you want to spar with her in particular?" He demanded.

"And why shouldn't I?" Mikasa retorted. "The objective of this exercise is to get stronger, and other than the corporal himself she's the only one present who can hold a candle to me. So you tell me; why shouldn't I want to spar with her?"

"Why?!" Eren grappled inwardly for another reason. "Because – oh, for fuck's sake Mikasa, because she's not ready yet!"

"Not from what I have seen. She was able to get you to tap out just moments ago, and you're no slouch yourself when it comes to fisticuffs, just not good enough for me." Ignoring the angry flush on Eren's face she turned back to the blonde girl. "So how about it, _Annie_? Are you game or what?"

Annie evenly returned Mikasa's deadpan stare. As it was on that day before a crowd had quickly begun to gather, drawn together by tales of the legendary fight that was about to unfold told by the few surviving 104th squad members present. Soon they were at the centre of a roughly hewn ring; Eren, Mikasa and Annie. None of the spectators, Eren noted forebodingly, wore their 3D Maneuvering Gear.

"Annie, don't do this," he said hurriedly with a rising sense of panic. If things got out of hand here the casualties would be unbelievable. "Don't –"

His words were drowned out by a unanimous whoop from the crowd as Annie raised her arms and once more assumed her battle stance.

"I'm game, _flower-girl_."

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly for the briefest of seconds as the meaning behind Annie's comment sank in. Eren understood it too. It was a derisive reference to the way Mikasa had appeared on that day. He was behind Mikasa but he didn't have to see her face to know that she was livid. Annie, and by implication everyone else, was now in mortal danger.

Suddenly burly hands grappled him from behind, dragging him out of the make shift arena.

"Hey – ! Let go of me!" He roared. "Let go of me, you idiots! Can't you see I'm trying to save all your lives?!"

But nobody was paying any more attention to him, not even his captors, for the fight had already begun. Eren had no choice but to helplessly watch with his heart in his mouth as Annie and Mikasa fought each other much like they had once done all those years ago. Mikasa, it turned out, was right. Annie was capable of holding out her own and she was. At first.

But Eren knew her fighting style better than anyone present and he could see that she wasn't still at one hundred percent. Sooner or later Mikasa would beat her down and in the heat of the moment she might transform. If that happened then the one person she wouldn't rest until she had killed was Mikasa. His Mikasa.

With superhuman strength Eren broke free from his captors just as Mikasa sent Annie crashing down just as he had feared. Before anyone could catch him again he sprang forward into Mikasa's path intercepting her before she could land another blow on Annie. The crowd vociferated in disappointment.

"What are you doing?!" Mikasa hissed amidst the catcalls, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Saving you and all these people, you idiot," Eren muttered fiercely then turned round and hurried over to Annie.

_And like that time before, he has picked Annie over me._

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just a scratch," Annie said, brushing a trickle of blood oozing from her bust lower lip as she rose to her feet. "Nothing to make a scene about, really."

"Really?" Eren insisted. "Are you sure?" He had to make sure the danger was averted.

"'Course I am," she said. "If I were you I'd be more worried about flower-girl over there. Or should I say fleeing flower-girl."

"Don't call her – wait, what?!"

He turned and spotted Mikasa running away, a parting in the crowd marking were she had frayed her way through. She was heading back up for the castle, and her room no doubt.

_Oh shit –! Not again!_

"Armin!" He bellowed over the din of the throng, "Take care of Annie, please!"

And without waiting to see if the blond boy had heard his instructions he tore after Mikasa, fervently praying that he would catch up to her before she got a chance to lock herself up again. He couldn't shake the distinct feeling that if she did so it'd be for good this time.

* * *

Mikasa ran through the entrance hall and towards the stairs, a sob escaping her as she went. She couldn't believe that after all this time Eren's reaction could hurt her so much.

She reached the stairs and began to race up them.

She knew she had promised herself not to run but this was more than she could bear. The sight of Eren turning away from her to worry about Annie's wellbeing was so similar to what he had done all those years back that it made her realize he had never even been hers to begin with. He had always been Annie's. and that thought broke her heart.

Behind her she heard another patter of feet as someone sprinted up them as well and she increased her pace.

Come to think of it she shouldn't really be surprised. What had she expected? Wasn't the world filled with nothing but cruelty? Hadn't she known this all along? Why had been so dumb enough to think _he'd_ be different?

The door to her room appeared and she ran for the last haven that existed for her in her crumbling world.

_Oh no you don't! Not this time!_

Mikasa gasped as Eren hurtled into her, slamming her into the wall just inches away from her door. Almost immediately she began to fight back. She was strong and she was pissed, but there was no way he was going to let her go. Not until he had cleared up all this tension between them.

"Mikasa, for fuck's sake listen to me!" He yelled breathlessly as he fought to resist her struggling. "PLEASE!"

Just as he thought the word immobilized her like it had done that time before. He knew it wouldn't last, though, and he took the opportunity try and talk some sense into her.

"Mikasa, what the fuck?! Why do you keep doing this?! You spend the whole time ignoring me and then all of a sudden you show up, itching to beat Annie into a pulp and then you run off again? What the fuck's going on?!"

"Yes!" She snapped back, wriggling until she had turned round in his arms and was facing him. "Put all the blame on me, why don't you?! After all it's what you've been doing for years, right?! Shunting all the blame off on me!"

"What are you talking about?!" He asked, taken aback by her outburst. He had never seen Mikasa this livid. "You're the one who's been ignoring me!"

"So were you!"

He couldn't deny that. "Only because you were doing so first!"

"How mature of you!" She sneered.

The emerald orbs flashed. "Don't you dare lecture me about maturity! You're the one who's been acting all funny since I got back from the capital! You haven't even bothered to ask how I am, you immediately shut yourself away and do all you can to infuriate and frustrate me! And when finally I'm trying to improve on my sparring skills you have to come and ruin it all with this pointless vendetta you seem to be having with Annie, nearly hurting her and killing yourself in the process! How do you think it makes me feel?!"

"Wait – how do I think all this makes you feel?! How do I think all this makes _you_ feel?! Here I am, worried sick about you when you gladly go on some suicide mission that involves some crazy ass genocidal bitch – yeah, I said it, that girl's a bitch who murdered so many people – and all this with an eager smile on your face like you're going to meet the love of your life! And don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Annie, all these years–!"

She continued to rant and rave but somehow Eren's mind began to block out her voice. There were other pressing matters on his mind now. Like the way her obsidian eyes flashed beautifully when she got carried away like this.

And the way her soft breasts were now rubbing maddeningly against his chest, chasing all coherent thought away from his head.

And the way her hair brushed against his cheeks, silken curtains into which he longed to bury his hands.

And the mixture of the faintly tangy scent of sweat emanating from her after the morning's exertions, tinged with that indescribable musky scent he identified as _her_.

And her lips. Oh! Those beautiful lips that couldn't seem to stop talking right now!

And in that moment he knew that he had never wanted another woman like this. Never needed another like this. But she was probably too busy talking to even notice, so he did the only thing he could do. The only thing he wanted to. He brought his mouth crashing down on hers.

Mikasa knew what was about to happen a split second before it did. She had seen the desire build in his emerald orbs as they progressively darkened, swallowed by the dilating pupils which grew like dark pools. She had felt it in the way his arms tightened around her even though she wasn't really struggling anymore. And then she saw the soft lips part and before she could so much as breathe they came down upon hers with unexpected fierceness.

Eren reveled in the softness of her lips, the inexplicable cloying sweetness to them. She tasted even better than she smelt and that was saying something, considering that his head was spinning from the scent of her. She struggled a little in his arms, and even though he knew she could have put more effort into it he reflexively tightened his grasp. She was his prey now, and she was going nowhere.

Suddenly no longer satisfied to taste the outer pleasures, his tongue began to seek the comfort of her mouth.

Mikasa thought she was going to die from the pleasure of the sheer sensations searing her lips. It was like they were on fire. She had never thought her lips could feel so much. It was very first kiss with Eren, and while she had often dreamt about it, nothing in her wildest fantasies could hold a candle to the flames eating away at her lips and tightening in her lower stomach. His lips were soft yet firm, demanding. The taste of them was exhilarating. She breathed in the masculine particular scent that was Eren. His tongue began to seek an audience with hers, and she open her mouth, granting it access.

He loved the sigh she emanated and the shudder that wracked through her body as his tongue slipped into the sweet recesses of her mouth to meet hers. Her tongue drew his in, sparring playfully with it for moments before she began to suck on it for real. He couldn't suppress a shudder of his own and the moan that followed.

Mikasa felt rather than heard the low rumble of the vocalization that had involuntarily escaped Eren's mouth. The sound gave her an indescribable feeling of power and whetted the flame that was flickering away at her inner core. She could feel the rock hard bulging evidence of his arousal pressing at her belly through the fabric and she leaned into it, wrapping her right leg round the back of his left leg.

Eren swore inwardly and crushed her against the wall. This girl was driving him all sorts of crazy, and deliberately too. It was about time he showed her who the boss was here. His left hand snaked down her side to caress her raised thigh while the right pushed underneath her shirt to feel the satiny flesh covering her taut abs and roving till it cupped her left breast. He scrapped the taut nipple lightly with his fingernail.

Mikasa gasped sharply at this, her body bucking forward in a spasm. He smiled against her mouth and his mouth slid down from hers and slowly traced a path down her neck.

"Eren," she whispered hotly, struggling urgently against his left hand.

His mouth found the nipple of the other breast and framed the aureole through the fabric before he impatiently pushed it aside and began to suck it in earnest. It wouldn't do to show favoritism.

"_Eren!_"

She felt him smiling again against her flesh and felt her competitive side resurfacing once more. She had never backed down from a challenge before and she wasn't going to start now. She dragged his head back up and began to attack his lower lip relentlessly. At the same time her other hand trailed from his nape down his spine with tantalizing slowness and came to rest of his behind which she cupped fiercely, pulling his hardness against her.

"Shit!" He groaned. "Mikasa!"

"Yes?" she whispered coyly, gently biting his earlobe.

"I want you…" There was a menacing growl in his ragged voice as he spoke the words. "I want you so bad…"

It excited her to no end, his mouth, his hands, his voice, his voice. Suddenly she decided she could take it no more. The heat searing her core was threatening to consume her alive. She needed to feel more of him.

"I want you too, Eren," she replied against his questing mouth. "More of you. All of you. Now!"

The blatant urgency in her voice triggered something primitive and feral in him. With a growl his hands left her breasts to cup her ass and he hoisted her up. Accordingly she wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth glued to his.

This was so fucking perfect, he thought. He and Mikasa. Mikasa and him. And now it was about to become even more perfect. All he had to do was push through the door of her room and–

_And what?_ An unwelcome voice in his head asked. _What do you want to do to Mikasa once you get there?_

I want to make love to her, he found himself thinking back fiercely. The intensity of his emotions shocked him, scared him shitless. He was about to lose himself completely to Mikasa.

Mikasa whimpered in protest as he abruptly broke the kiss. He lowered her carefully to the ground. She was unbearably beautiful. He noted her eyes lidded and unfocused with desire, its orbs inky black, her slightly swollen lips and the heavy breathing. And he felt a tightening, but this time in his chest and not in his loins. He really was in trouble.

"Eren?" The uncertainty in her voice pulled at his heart.

He planted the whisper of a kiss on her forehead then turned round. And then for the first time in his life he turned and ran away.

**EPILOGUE**

He didn't stop running until he was back in the security of his room in the dungeons where he threw himself on his bed. He traced his lips as his mind constantly replayed the steamy events with Mikasa. Soon he found himself wondering if he had made the right choice. And that was when he first it. the voice that spoke to him from the dark recesses of the dungeon.

"_Of course you did," _it said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world_. "Phew, that was close! For a moment there I thought I'd have to step in and pull you out myself!"_

**A/N: So there you guys have it! How'd y'all find the chapter? Remember to let me know in the reviews! As you must have guessed, the challenge I faced concerned the, um, mini-smut I smothered you with. I just had to see if TheDarkCanTell Smut too. So what do you think? Can I?**

**Also as from my next chapter I'll be on to a new rave. I call it 'Tributes' and here's how it works. During each chapter starting from the next, my job is to slip in a quote from a popular movie, song or TV series. It could be a line or several lines. **_**Your**_** job, my dears, is to identify the source of the quote. It'll be taken from a collection of my personal favorites. That way you can know the kinds of stuff TheDarkCanTell really likes, which is missing from my profile page. Let's have fun, shall we?**

**Oh, and lest I forget, what on earth do you think Eren's trying to get from Annie? A million thanks to urgandma12 for rising to the challenge and attempting an answer that struck close enough to home!**

**And what about the voice that speaks to Eren in the dungeon? Who could it possibly belong to? Now I'd really love to see someone guess that one!**

**And to all who have believed in what TheDarkCanTell so far, thank you very much!**


End file.
